Fight of Friendship
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: Rosalina's boyfriend doesn't like Nat, and since he doesn't like Nat, Nat doesn't like him back. Rosalina is aware of this, but it's only minor, right? That's what she thinks until one day it pushes a little too far which makes Rosalina realize, she can't have a both boys in her life. Was a oneshot, now a multi-chapter story! Rated T for slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys! **

**I thought of this oneshot for you! **

**Don't worry, I'll be updating Mystery Girl soon(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nat Wolff and Rosalina Tai had the most complicated relationship/friendship known to Amigos Middle and High School. No one knew whether they were dating, fighting, friends or anything. It was so confusing that people talked about it in the halls between classes.

"Is Rosalina dating Nat again?"

"I'm not sure…last I heard they were fighting."

But as of now, EVERYBODY knew that Rosalina Tai was now dating Jake Lawrence, the school's star wrestler.

Jake hated Nat, and since Jake hated him, Nat hated him back. It didn't help however, that Jake was dating the girl of his dreams, the one he loved since the day he met her.

Rosalina wasn't happy that her two favorite guys, her best friend and her boyfriend hated each other, but she knew there wasn't much she could do. She was clueless as to why they both hated each other. She knew it was never _that _bad either. Nat and Jake would always be fighting, any time they saw each other. But it never had gone any farther. Until one day, when she and Nat were talking by her locker.

"So do you think you'll be able to make it to rehearsals today?" Nat asked.

"I can't…I promised Jake I'd go with him to his wrestling practice. We're studying afterwards," She replied apologetically.

"Studying and making out are two different things," Nat mumbled under his breath.

"Nat Wolff, we do _not _make out. We actually study! I do have to be a straight A student you know."

"Yeah, well—" Nat was cut off by Jake stepping in front of him.

"Hey babe," He said to Rosalina, as he leaned down and kissed her. The simple kiss started to build up into a make-out session, making Nat's jealousy rise.

He groaned, and walked away.

Rosalina pulled away from Jake. "Nat, wait—" She was cut off my Jake kissing her again.

"Leave him, he's just jealous he can't get a girl like you," He said.

"No, I have to go talk to him," Rosalina said, pulling away from Jake and running down the hall after Nat.

Jake followed her. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

"I don't know if you understand, but he's my best friend. I can't keep blowing him off like this."

"Don't feel sorry for him! It's an act to get your attention! He's just jealous because your spending time with your boyfriend."

"Jake, I can't do this right now, really I have to—" He cut her off with another kiss.

This time, instead of her pulling away, someone pulled him away. "Let her go!" Someone shouted.

Jake fell onto his back and stared up in shock at the force that pulled him down.

It was Nat, with his bangs pushed out of his eyes, and he looked angry. He was angrier then Rosalina had ever seen before.

Jake stood up quickly and got in Nat's face. "Watch it, popstar. No one tells me what to do."

"Jake, stop—" Rosalina tried to say, but Nat cut her off.

"Well guess what, I am," He said.

Jake grabbed Nat by his t-shirt and threw him to the ground. Before Nat could react, Jake kneeled down and punched Nat in the face.

"Jake, stop it!" Rosalina screamed. "Get off him!"

"Babe, stay out of this. I have to show the little popstar who he's messing with," Jake said, as he punched Nat again.

"Cut it out!" She screamed again, this time pushing her boyfriend off of Nat.

Suddenly, a teacher had pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered around the teens. "Okay, everyone get to your classes. Mr. Lawrence, to the principal's office. Miss Tai, could you please take Mr. Wolff down to the nurse?"

Rosalina nodded as she help Nat stand. She was speechless. She didn't even so much as glance at Jake as he trudged down the hallway to the office.

"Thank you," The teacher said, walking away too.

Nat was holding his eye as he and Rosalina slowly began walking towards the nurse's office.

"God Nat, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that Jake would do that. I can't believe he did that."

"I could," Nat said bitterly, taking his hand off his eye to check for blood.

"I just…I knew you two didn't like each other, but I had no idea he would actually…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Believe it, because he did."

"I'm so sorry, really I am."

"Why are you with him anyway?" Nat asked, looking at her with his good eye. "He doesn't deserve you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your so nice, and kind, and sweet. And he's so…ugh."

His compliments made her crack a smile, but she didn't know how to answer his question. Why was she with Jake? Did she really love him? Especially after what he did?

"And did you realize that since you started dating him, you've only shown up to one rehearsal?"

Really? Only one? She could've sworn she came to every one last week. "But I came to all of them last week."

"No," Nat said, shaking his head. "You came to all of them to tell us that you couldn't come."

"Oh my God," She said, as she stopped him. "I abandoned you. And the band…and the guys," She realized.

He nodded.

"Nat, I really am sorry. I didn't realize any of that. I've just been so busy with—"

"With Jake, I know," He finished for her.

They got to the nurse's office and the nurse took a long look at Nat's eye. "Mr. Wolff, I think it'd be best if you went home for the weekend."

Nat sighed. "Okay."

"Can you even see out of that eye?"

"Yeah…but it really hurts."

The nurse wrote him an excuse slip and handed it to him. "Go to the front office and give them that. You'll be excused for the rest of the day. Go home, put some ice on it and rest, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Together they left the nurse's office and Rosalina walked Nat to the front office. When they got inside, Jake was sitting in one of the chairs outside of the principal's office. Rosalina still didn't look at him.

"What seems to be the trouble now?" The secretary asked, looking at Nat.

"The nurse said I have to go home," Nat said, handing her the excuse slip.

"Well we'll need to contact your parents."

"You can't," Nat said quickly. "My dad is away on a business trip."

The secretary sighed, the noticed Rosalina. "Miss Tai, I assume you know where Mr. Wolff lives?"

"Yes, I do," Rosalina replied.

"Then you will be responsible to take him home. You both will be excused for the rest of the day," The secretary said, writing something down.

Nat tried to suppress a smile. He felt like he was the one who had punched Jake in the eye. He knew Jake was watching all of this, and that it made him feel jealous.

"Thank you," Rosalina said, as she led Nat out of the office.

Rosalina drove them to the Wolff apartment, and they let themselves inside. The apartment was empty since Alex was still at school. "Go sit on the couch, I'll get you some ice," Rosalina told him.

Nat knew to listen to Rosalina when she said so. All the guys knew, whenever Rosalina was in what they called 'mom mode' there was no misbehaving.

She got an ice pack out of the freezer, wrapped it in a paper towel, and gave it to Nat. It was then that she got a better look at his eye. "God," She mumbled, as he put the ice pack on it.

"What?"

"I didn't know it was so bad."

"Neither did I," Nat said, wincing from the pain.

"Nat, I—"

"Don't apologize again. I forgive you, even though it's not your fault."

"I just…he won't get away with this, Nat. I swear he won't. If he thinks he's got it bad with the school, just wait till he hears from me."

"Thanks, but…I don't want you to get in a fight because of me."

Rosalina frowned. "But I thought you didn't like Jake."

"I don't, but I care about you. And if your happy with him…then I guess I could deal with him."

"Don't worry, you won't have to any more. I think I'm going to break up with him."

"Why?"

"Because," Rosalina said, brushing Nat's hair out of his face. "If he has the nerve to even lay a hand on one of my boys then he's not the guy for me."

"Thanks Rosalina."

"Your welcome. So since you have to rest, we should watch a movie."

"What movie?"

Rosalina dug out all of the movies that the Wolff's had in their apartment. All afternoon, one by one, they watched movies, eating popcorn, and joked with each other.

Then, around three o'clock, they were watching one of the last movies before they had to go pick up Alex, when Rosalina's phone rang. She picked it up, and checked the caller I.D. It was Jake. She sighed.

Nat looked at her, then glanced at the caller I.D.

Rosalina pressed ignore. "He can wait."

* * *

**A/N-Soooo, did you guys like it? **

**Let me know! **

**REVIEW! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys! **

**Okay...well, I know I said that I didn't really want to manage two stories at once, but I couldn't help it! I really liked where "Fight of Friendship" was going, and I wanted to share with you guys what I continued to write. I'm sure you guys won't be mad, lol. **

**Enjoy! I hope this is worth it!(: **

* * *

"We should probably go pick up Alex," Nat said, after their movie finished.

"Okay, let's go," Rosalina said, as they got up from the couch.

Nat took the ice off of his eye and it hadn't been 3 seconds until Rosalina noticed.

"Keep the ice on there," She commanded, gently putting the ice back on his eye.

"Why?"

"You know what the nurse said. Plus, I want you to get better faster."

Nat remained silent and kept the ice on his eye as they walked out of the apartment building and got into Rosalina's car. They drove back to the school to wait for Alex, and Rosalina parked out front.

"Oh my God, I just remembered. Don't we have rehearsals today?"

Nat groaned in response. "Man, Cooper's gonna kill me."

"I don't think he'll kill you. I think he might be more concerned about the fact that you have a black eye and can't play."

He sighed, and turned to look out the window to watch for his little brother.

"Nat, I don't think you know how bad I feel about this," Rosalina said, suddenly feeling even more guilty.

"Actually, I think you do since you've been telling me since it happened," He joked, glancing at her then turning back to the window.

Before Rosalina could say anymore, Alex got into the car. "Hey guys…"

"Hey Alex," Nat mumbled, facing forward again.

"What happened to your eye? And when did we start taking rides with Rosalina again?" Alex asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Alex, that's rude," Nat said sternly, looking at his brother in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry," He mumbled, leaning back in the seat again.

"It's fine, Nat. He probably has a right to say that," Rosalina said, as she started her car again.

"So what happened to your eye?" Alex asked again.

Nat sighed again. "I got into a fight at school."

"What? A fight? With who?"

"Who do you think?" Nat asked, knowing that his little brother already knew the answer.

"Oh." Alex suddenly realized how awkward he made it. He knew that Nat and Jake didn't like each other, but he didn't know how that affected Jake's and Rosalina relationship. Obviously it had a better affect on Rosalina and Nat's friendship, which he was happy for.

"But you_ cannot_ tell Dad, okay?"

"Fine," Alex agreed.

They reached the apartment building again and walked inside.

"Here Nat, here's a new ice pack," Rosalina said, handing him a colder ice pack. She took the other one from him. "Alex, you can sit here at the counter to do your homework, okay?"

"But Rosalina it's…" Alex trailed off looking at his brother.

Nat was shaking his head frantically behind Rosalina and mouthed, "Mom mode!"

"It's…just…great," Alex said, slouching into the seat.

Rosalina was just putting the ice pack back into the freezer when her phone started ringing again.

The Wolff brothers looked at her to see what she would do.

She pulled out her phone and checked the caller I.D. "Oh no," She mumbled.

"Is it…?" Nat asked, already knowing who it was.

Rosalina nodded. She walked into the Fuzzy Room and answered her phone. "Hello?"

Nat and Alex quickly but quietly followed her.

"Jake, we need to talk." She paused. "No, not about that. About what happened today, in the hallway." Nat and Alex could hear bits and pieces of what Jake was saying. "No Jake, you don't get it. I'm not going to just let go of the fact that you hurt my best friend. I can't believe you would even think of doing that."

The brothers strained to hear Jake's response.

"No Jake, stop it! It's not an act! He's hurt! _You _hurt him! I knew you didn't like Nat, and I was willing to accept that not everything can be perfect. But you just…" Rosalina trailed off, and Nat could tell she was…almost…crying. "You really just pushed it too far this time, Jake. And I don't know if I can take another chance of you hurting Nat, or any other of my friends."

"What do you mean, babe?" They heard Jake's voice.

"That's exactly what I mean. I don't want to be your babe, Jake. I can't do this anymore. We're done." She hung up the phone before he could respond. The brothers watched as Rosalina let out a shaky breath and sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Alex, go do your homework. We'll be in there in a second," Nat whispered to his brother.

Alex trudged back to the kitchen as Nat walked into the Fuzzy Room. He sat next to her. "What happened?"

"He said you were acting, he said that you just wanted my attention. I can't believe him," She said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't deserve you. He isn't worth crying over."

"I just can't believe him! He's being a self-centered jerk!"

Nat remained silent.

She looked up at him. "Aren't you going to say I told you so?"

He shook his head. "I think you've had enough for one day."

"Well at least I know I'll always have one good guy in my life," Rosalina said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Who's that? Do I know him?" He joked.

"Oh, he's got brown hair, brown eyes, a cute smile, and an amazing voice that millions of girls love."

"Really? Sounds like I'd like him."

"I bet you would."

"Millions of girls love him, huh?"

She smiled. "Yep and he's my best friend."

"You're his best friend? I think I might be jealous of this guy."

Rosalina laughed. "Thanks Nat."

"Anytime, Rosie," He said smiling, just as his cell phone started ringing. He dug it out of his pocket and picked up. "Hey Cooper."

"_Hey, where are you guys? Rehearsal starts in ten minutes." _

"Oh, sorry Coop. I lost track of time."

"_You never lose track of time unless you're with…so it's true?" _

"Is what true?"

"_There are rumors all around school that people saw you with Rosalina in her car after school." _

"That's going around school already?"

"_Trust me, it's everywhere." _

"Did you hear anything else?"

"_Just that you and Jake Lawrence the school's star wrestler got into a fight and that you got sent home early and that he got suspended." _

"He got suspended?" Nat asked in surprise, getting up from the couch.

Rosalina followed closely behind him.

"_Yep. For three days. But what happened?" _

Nat sighed. "Our usual."

"_Yeah, but it got physical this time didn't it? You don't get sent home because you fought with a guy." _

"Yeah, I know."

"_So what happened?" _

"I'll tell you at rehearsal. We'll be there in five minutes, Coop." Nat quickly hung up and turned to Rosalina.

"What'd Cooper say?" She asked.

"Everyone already knows about you and I and the fight."

"Everyone? Even Jake?"

"I guess so. Didn't he tell you?"

"I didn't really give him a chance to explain…"

"Well Cooper said he got suspended for three days."

"Good, he deserves it."

Nat had a response in mind, but thought better of it and didn't say anything at all. They walked into the living room. "Alex, c'mon let's go. We gotta get to rehearsal."

Alex hopped off the stool and ran over to the door.

They all walked out of the apartment to Rosalina's car.

"They'll be surprised to see you," Nat said, as Rosalina started it up.

"Yeah, I know. I can't expect them not to be. But when do you plan on telling Cooper you can't play?"

Nat groaned. "Oh great."

"He'll understand Nat, he's Cooper."

He only sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"Don't worry bro," Alex said. "Cooper will probably be okay with it."

"I don't know," His brother replied, staring out the window.

They reached the studio and walked inside. The whole band was already there. Thomas and David were laying on the edge of the stage, hanging upside down. Qaasim was tuning his guitar on stage too. Cooper was pacing back and forth, but when he saw Nat, Alex and Rosalina he stopped. The guys looked up because Cooper stopped pacing. The minute they saw Nat and his eye, they all ran over. "God, what happened?" Cooper asked.

"What did you do?"

"Jake did that?"

"I really hope you punched him back."

"Guys, guys, calm down. Yes, Jake did this to me but no I didn't punch him back," Nat said.

"Why not?" Thomas asked. "He deserved it."

"I didn't exactly have the chance, Thomas," Nat replied, clearly irritated.

"So what happened? Why were you guys fighting?" David asked.

"Just like usual. But this time Jake lost his temper and," Nat gestured to his eye. "This is what happened."

"He got suspended for three days, man. He must've caused a lot of trouble," Qaasim said.

"Not that I don't care that your okay, but can you still play?" Cooper interrupted.

Nat shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't exactly tried."

"Can you see out of that eye?" Rosalina spoke up.

"Yeah, but it still hurts."

This was when the guys suddenly noticed Rosalina had actually shown up to rehearsal. They looked back and forth between Nat and Rosalina, but Nat spoke up. "Could I talk to you guys, in private really quick?"

Rosalina eyed him curiously.

"It's a guy thing," He said quickly. He walked away from Rosalina and Qaasim, Thomas, David, Cooper and Alex followed him. "Guys listen, Rosalina has been in 'mom mode' all day. So don't say anything. She just broke up with Jake, and she's hated him since he punched me. She apologized a million times about everything, trust me," He said quietly.

The guys all nodded.

"I'm glad she's back," Qaasim said quietly.

"Me too," Cooper agreed.

"Yeah, she may have apologized to you, but she hasn't apologized to us," Thomas said.

"Thomas, c'mon!" Nat whispered, becoming even more irritated with his friend.

Alex elbowed him in the stomach.

"Okay, okay…" Thomas agreed.

"I'm glad she's back too," David added. "You've been off ever since she started dating Jake."

"I have?" Nat asked.

The whole band, even Alex nodded.

"We didn't want to say anything, because we though you might freak about it," Cooper said.

"Well thanks guys. But we better start rehearsal. I'll just watch," He said walking over to the stage.

"Uh, Nat? It's not exactly a song without someone singing," David said, as they all followed him.

"Right," Nat said, putting his hand on his forehead. "Well…I can't play. But I guess I could try to sing."

Cooper patted him on the back. "It'll be fine, Nat. Just don't push yourself."

They all got into place on stage and Nat looked at the band. "Let's try…'Just A Girl'?" They started playing, and Nat began singing. He tried his best, but it seemed like the longer he sang, the worse his eye felt. He looked away from the microphone and held his eye.

They stopped playing and Rosalina ran over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine," Nat said.

"No you're not. C'mon, your coming with me, and we'll get you some ice."

"But Rosalina, the band…"

"The band will be fine. We'll just play the music, and you can listen for mistakes or something," She interrupted him, leading him to the big dressing room they had in the studio.

Nat only looked at his feet with his good eye as she led him to the dressing room. He was slightly embarrassed, and completely mad at himself for giving in to the pain.

She walked him into the dressing room, and led him to the couch. She got him an ice pack and wrapped it in a paper towel again. She handed it to him.

"This is ridiculous," Nat mumbled.

"It's not ridiculous," Rosalina said, sitting next to him. "It's ridiculous that you have to deal with your eye because a guy I thought I loved punched you."

"Rosalina, don't…"

"You shouldn't have this problem. It's my fault, isn't it? You and the guys told me a million times – and what did I do? I didn't listen. I didn't listen to my best friends, and listened to the guy who took me away from them."

"I don't blame you, Rosalina. This isn't your fault. In fact, you have literally nothing to do with it. The only thing you did was push Jake off of me."

"No, it is too my fault. Because if it wasn't for me, you and Jake wouldn't hate each other so much."

"No, I think we might've – "

"Nat, I'm _really _sorry. And I know the guys, or at least Thomas doesn't forgive me, because I can just tell. None of them have talked to me once."

"Give them a chance, their a little shocked. They'll come around, trust me. They care about you."

"Rosalina?" A voice said from the door.

Nat and Rosalina looked up.

Cooper was standing in the doorway of the dressing room. He looked panicked.

"What is it, Cooper? What's wrong?" Rosalina asked.

"Jake's here."

* * *

**A/N-Ohhh no! What will happen?! **

**I'm going to be completely honest with you guys. I'm exhausted, and I looked over the chapter for errors but didn't see any. If there are any, forgive me, please. (:**

**But you can still...**

**REVIEW!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the third chapter! Personally, even if I made him up, I think that Jake is a complete...jerk in this chapter. If I were Rosalina, I would've slapped him by now. What do you guys think?**

* * *

Nat and Rosalina quickly rushed past Cooper and out to where the stage was.

Jake was standing there, surrounded by the band, even Alex, and they were all yelling at each other.

"Guys! Stop it!" Rosalina yelled.

The room fell silent as the band and Jake looked at Rosalina.

"Babe, what are you doing here with these losers?" Jake asked, pushing past the band and stepping towards Rosalina.

"I'm not your babe, and they aren't losers. Their my friends."

"Don't say that, Rosie," Jake said softly, putting his hand on Rosalina's cheek.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, and don't call me Rosie. My name is Rosalina. I told you Jake, we're done. I don't want to see you anymore. Get out of here. This is private property."

"This isn't private property, this is public property. I can stay as long as I want," Jake said.

"Actually, this building is owned by Polly-Phonic Studios. It's private property and is only used by the Naked Brothers Band. Friends of the band are welcome but," Cooper looked around. "I don't think anyone in the band wants you here. I have the power to call security on you."

"I'm dating Rosalina," Jake said, putting an arm around her. "I can stay."

Rosalina pushed him away. "Jake, stop it! We're done, we're over, I'm not in love with you!"

Jake then turned his attention to Nat. "Aw, does the little popstar have a black eye?" He leaned down so only Nat could hear. "Maybe I should finish you off so your face looks even."

"Or maybe I should give you one so you know how it feels!" Nat shouted, pushing Jake backward.

Jake grabbed Nat by his shirt, but then the guys jumped in.

Rosalina beat them to it. "Jake, STOP!" She screamed. She pushed Jake off Nat, which made Jake fall backwards, and Nat stumble in the opposite direction.

Jake stood up and looked at his ex-girlfriend. "Rosalina, you can't honestly tell me you actually like it here. They're a bunch of little sophomores. I mean, singing stupid songs about banana smoothies and vacations? Lame." He walked over to Nat. "And you? Wasting your time, trying to get a girl like Rosalina to fall in love with you by writing sappy love songs about her? Worthless."

Nat had been trying to hold back his anger but he couldn't do it anymore. "I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted, lunging at Jake.

But Jake stepped back and Thomas, Cooper, and Alex held Nat back.

"Nat, calm down, he's not worth it!" Cooper said.

"Yeah, bro. It's like he could be Bobby Love's little brother!" Alex said.

"Stop! Stop it, both of you!" Rosalina yelled.

Everyone stopped, even Nat.

"Jake, get out! Get out and leave me alone! I never want to see you again!" She yelled with tears running down her face.

"Babe…"

"No! Stop!" She turned and ran back to the dressing room.

"Rosalina," Nat mumbled. "Rosalina!" He struggled against his friends' grip. "Let me go, guys." He pulled free and ran after his best friend. "Rosalina!" He turned, and was about to race down the hallway, but he stopped short.

Rosalina was sitting on the floor of the hallway with her knees pulled to her chest.

He bent down next to her. "Am I allowed to call you Rosie?" He asked softly.

She nodded with tears falling down her face.

"Rosie, he's not worth your tears," He said, pulling her into a hug. "You should save your tears for something important."

She sniffled. "Like what?"

"Like…a puppy dying," Nat said, looking at her.

She smiled through her tears.

"I like it when you smile much better then when you cry."

"Nat, there's something I've wanted to –"

Rosalina was interrupted by Cooper squeaking to a stop right next to them. "Guys, we got Jake to leave. I think we're done with rehearsal for today. And for a few days."

"Okay Coop. Thanks," Nat said. He stood up, then helped Rosalina up.

The three of them walked back to where the stage was and the rest of the band was standing and talking.

"Guys, let's just call it a day. I'm sure you all have plans tonight," Nat said.

"And Nat has to go home, because he has to put ice on his eye," Rosalina added.

The guys all looked at each other knowingly.

"Fine," Nat sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Thomas and I are going to the arcade," David said.

"I'm studying," Qaasim said.

"I've got some calls to make, so I actually have to stay here," Cooper said.

"I'm in seventh grade," Alex said shrugging. "I have no life yet."

They all laughed as they walked out together.

"You gonna lock up, Cooper?" Nat asked, standing in the doorway of the building.

"Yeah, I'll lock up."

"Okay, we'll see you around." He walked outside with the rest of the guys. "We should hang out this weekend, guys."

"Nat, no offense, but maybe you should worry about your eye. As much as I'd like to be the one to tease you about running into things, you and I both know Rosalina probably won't let you do anything," Thomas said.

The boys looked at each other and said, "Mom mode."

"See you around Thomas," Nat said laughing, as he got into Rosalina's car.

"What did Thomas want?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh…he was just asking about new songs."

She gave him a look but seemed to let it go. "How's your eye?"

Nat leaned back in the seat. "It's fine, Rosie. Thanks for asking."

"I know I keep saying it, but I really am sorry. I feel partly responsible for Jake's behavior."

"How would you be responsible for Jake?"

"Because I dated the jerk," She said.

"Rosalina, it's not your fault that Jake is…well, Jake," Alex spoke up from the backseat.

"For once, I agree with Alex," Nat said. "You can't help what he does. I don't blame you at all."

"I know, but it just stresses me out," Rosalina said, sighing.

"He's not worth it," Nat reminded her.

"I know…I know."

They got back to the apartment, and walked inside. "Okay Alex, you don't have to do your homework," Rosalina told him.

"Yes! I'm going skateboarding with Juanita!" Alex said, grabbing his skateboard and running towards the door.

"What about WAH-APA-AT?" Nat called after him.

"Right!" Alex ran back into his room and came out with his helmet on his head and his pads half strapped on. "I'll be back later!" He called, slamming the door behind him.

Rosalina came into the living room and handed him an ice pack. "WAH-APA-AT?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Wear A Helmet And Pads At All Times, WAH-APA-AT," Nat recited, putting the ice on his eye. "It's from Tony Hawk's Safe Skateboarding Tips. A.K.A, Alex's bible. I've watched it over a million times."

"Oh yeah," Rosalina said, remembering the time the band watched it at their sleepover near Halloween. She looked down at her hands.

"You okay?" Nat asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"What was it that you were saying when we were in the hallway?"

"Oh, um I was just saying that I've been thinking –" Rosalina was interrupted again by her phone ringing. She groaned. "I'm sorry," She said, picking it up.

Nat shook his head, telling her it was nothing.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She sighed. "Yes, Patrice. No. Because he…well obviously! No, Patrice I won't. You can have him, I'm so done with him." Rosalina looked at Nat. "Look, I have to go. No. No, I have to. Patrice, I really don't want to talk about this. Goodbye Patrice." She hung up.

Nat looked at her.

She put on a fake smile. "That's Patrice for you." She glanced down at her phone again. "And now…my dad's out of town for a week on business."

"Didn't he just come back?"

She frowned in confusion. "How did you know?"

"Me and the guys memorized your dad's work schedule one time when we were twelve. It hasn't changed since then."

Rosalina smiled weakly, then sighed. "This is just what I need. To be alone for a week while Jake is practically stalking me."

"You can stay here if you want. My dad is on a tour of Europe with his accordion group."

"He has an accordion group?"

"Well…it's not a band, but it's a bunch of old guys who like accordions, and they play in cities and towns in Europe."

"And he left you…and Alex…alone?"

"No, Jesse checks in at least once a day, or she calls, but for the most part, yeah I guess so."

Rosalina nodded. "Well, are you sure it's okay?"

"Rosalina, seriously. I've known you for six years. You've stayed here a bunch of times. Of course it's okay."

"Okay, thanks Nat."

They ended up going back to watching movies, and Nat fell asleep on the couch by the time is got dark. Rosalina still felt bad about what happened, even though she knew it wasn't her fault.

Nat groaned and turned over in his sleep.

It was then that Rosalina realized, where was Alex? He would've called if he went to Juanita's, wouldn't he? How was she supposed to reach him?

Suddenly someone pounded on the door.

She looked at Nat.

He hadn't moved.

She cautiously got off the couch, and walked towards the door. She opened the door slowly to see Alex, who was soaking wet. "Alex! What happened?" She opened the door wider to let him inside.

"It started raining," He said, kicking off his shoes by the door. "And we had to ride all the way home. It was so awesome!"

Rosalina smiled at Alex. "Well, you should probably take a shower and get into warm clothes. I don't want you to get sick."

He nodded. "Okay. Where's Nat?"

"Sleeping."

"Of course. I rush home to so he doesn't worry, and he's sleeping. That's my luck."

Rosalina shook her head at Alex, sat back down on the couch and continued watching the movie.

"Did Alex come home?" Nat's sleepy voice asked.

"Yeah, he did. I told him to get some clean clothes and take a shower."

Nat smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"How are you?" She asked, looking at him.

He shifted so he was lying on his back. "Better."

"How's your eye?"

"It still hurts, but it feels better."

"Do you want some more ice?"

He shook his head. "Thanks though."

She turned back to the movie but could still feel his eyes on her.

"Rosie, you look like you could use some sleep too."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You look exhausted."

Rosalina knew she couldn't hide it from him, and shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"I'll stay awake and make sure Alex is okay. You can take a nap or something. It's okay."

She nodded, but didn't make any move to go to sleep.

They both continued watching the movie, and when Alex got out of the shower, he joined them. They watched until they could barely keep their eyes open.

"Alex. Bed. Now," Nat said, getting up from the couch.

"I'm going, I'm going," Alex mumbled, getting up from the egg chair. He walked towards their bedroom, bumping into the wall in the process.

"Alex, you need to keep your eyes _open _while your walking to bed."

"Whatever!"

Nat shook his head. "Will you be okay out here?" He asked Rosalina.

She nodded. "Thanks Nat. For…well, forgiving me."

"There's nothing to forgive you for."

"I left you guys. I ignored you guys for…two months."

Nat shook his head again. "Rosalina, I promise you, no matter what you do, you're stuck with me, and the guys."

She smiled, stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Nat."

"Goodnight Rosalina."

* * *

**A/N-Thank goodness for Nat and Alex, huh? Soooo...would you slap Jake still? lol **

**REVIEW PLEASE!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Let me just tell you all, you guys are AMAZING! I love reading all of your reviews! If you're reading, PLEASE REVIEW! I read EVERY ONE of my reviews, and you guys are the ones keeping me writing! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Lots happens(: **

* * *

The next morning, Nat walked into the kitchen to see Rosalina and Alex sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Hey, he's alive," Rosalina joked.

"Hmm, yeah," Nat mumbled, sitting down at the table.

Alex poured his brother a bowl of cereal and put it in front of him.

Nat shoved a spoonful in his mouth, then fell forward into his cereal bowl.

Rosalina put her bowl down and ran to get some paper towels.

"Nat, wake up!" Alex shouted.

Nat jerked up quickly, and Rosalina handed him some paper towels. He groaned as he wiped his face and shook out his hair.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked.

"I didn't much sleep last night," Nat said, beginning to eat his cereal again.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"I was just…thinking."

"About what?" Alex asked his brother.

"It's nothing…but are we doing anything important today?"

Alex got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink. "I'm going skating with Juanita later, but I don't know about you."

"Okay," Nat said, getting up from the table. He walked to the freezer, pulled out an ice pack, wrapped it in a paper towel and walked into the living room.

Rosalina put her bowl in the sink and followed him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said, laying on the couch. "Just tired."

She sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll pretend like I believe you. But is it okay if I take a shower?"

Nat nodded and watched as she walked out of the living room. When he was sure she was gone, he looked around for her backpack. He wanted to see what exactly Jake was doing that made her afraid to go home. He found her backpack beside the couch and looked through it, trying to find her phone. He pulled it out saw she had 17 missed calls from Jake. Instead of looking through her phone like he originally planned, Nat flipped it closed and put it back in her backpack.

Alex walked out into the living room. "Hey bro. What are you doing?"

Nat leaned back onto the couch. "Nothing."

"You're obviously doing something," Alex said, flipping over the back of the couch to sit next to his brother. "What's up?"

"I'm just worried about Rosalina," Nat confessed, taking the ice off his eye. "Actually, I feel bad for her. Jake is practically stalking her."

"Well, he doesn't know she's here, and he doesn't know where we live anyway, so it'll be okay. Just chill out big bro. Everything will be fine," He said, patting him on the back.

"I hope your right, Alex." He put the ice back on his eye.

"I'm going to go meet up with Juanita, is that okay?"

"Sure, just be careful. And remember WAH-APA-AT."

"Right," Alex said, walking out of the living room and into his room.

Just then Rosalina walked out of the bathroom, and Alex stopped her. "Hey Rosalina?"

"Yeah?"

"Your…not gonna get back with Jake are you?"

"No." She shook her head. "Never."

"Do you promise?"

"Pinky swear."

"Okay good," Alex sighed with relief.

"Why would I get back together with him?"

"I was just…wondering."

Rosalina gave him a curious look.

"Okay, bye!" Alex said, rushing out of the house.

Rosalina walked into the living and sat down next to Nat. "Your brother is really weird."

"Tell me something I don't know."

**~NBB~**

The weekend past very slowly for the Wolff brothers and Rosalina. Rosalina was trying to avoid Jake texts all weekend, and she was being bothered by Patrice too. Nat's eye was almost healed, but it still stung for him. Rosalina was half relieved when Monday came because she knew she had three more days until she had to face Jake. Monday morning, Rosalina drove them to school and Alex walked into the middle school, while Rosalina and Nat walked into the high school.

As they were walking to their lockers, some of Jake's wrestling friends walked up to them.

"Hey Rosalina, is this sophomore bothering you?" One asked.

"How about I give him another black eye just for fun?" Another guy asked.

Rosalina could tell Nat was getting angry, so she put a hand on his chest to hold him back. "No guys. Back off. Leave me and Nat alone."

The wrestlers walked away, but kept glaring over their shoulder at Nat.

Rosalina put her hand down once they were far enough away. "Don't let them bother you."

"They don't."

"You're lying," She said, opening her locker. "You let them get you angry. That's what they want. _Don't _let them get to you."

"No promises," He said, as they walked to his locker.

"Rosalina!" Patrice's perky voice rang in Nat's ears. "How was your weekend?" She asked, walking along side her.

"It was okay, Patrice."

"Listen, I was thinking we could go to the mall after school?"

Rosalina was confused. The girl who supposedly hated her, wanted to go to the mall with her? She shook the thought away. "I…can't. The band has rehearsal."

Nat looked at Rosalina out of the corner of his eye, but continued walking.

"You're still in that band?" Patrice asked, looking slightly disgusted.

Rosalina nodded.

"Oh well, maybe we can study afterwards then?"

"Nope. I have to help a friend with his math homework."

Nat tried to hold back a smile. Now he knew she was just making things up.

"A friend?"

"Yeah. I've been kind of ignoring him for a while. I thought I might help him out this once."

"Whatever. But call me when your free, okay?" Patrice walked off.

"Now who's the liar?" Nat asked, as stopped in front of his locker and opened it.

"You know Patrice though, Nat. She's…you know."

He took out the books he needed and shut his locker. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay. And remember, _don't _let them get to you."

"Whatever," He mimicked Patrice as they walked in separate directions.

"Nat!" Cooper called to his friend.

"Hey Coop, what's up?"

"We have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Tuffy sent me this picture a couple minutes ago," Cooper said, showing Nat his phone.

In the picture, someone spray painted a wall of the band's studio in red spray paint reading: The Naked Brothers stink!

Nat groaned. "You know who did this right?"

"Yes, I have quite a few theories. But we can't pin it on anybody until we see the security tapes."

"I'll tell the guys when I see them at lunch."

"Okay. Tell Rosalina too."

"Alright I will. But I gotta go Cooper. I have to get to Advanced English."

"You're in advanced English?"

Nat shrugged. "I can't believe it either."

**~NBB~**

Later that day at lunch, Thomas, Cooper, Qaasim, David and Rosalina sat at their usual table.

"So what's this news you have to tell us, Coop?" David asked.

"This," Cooper said, handing him his phone.

The band gathered around David.

"What the heck?" Thomas said.

"Who would do that?" Qaasim asked.

"You really have to ask?" Nat asked, looking at his friends.

David handed Cooper his phone back as the band sat back down.

"After school I'm going to ask you all to come to the studio and watch the security tapes with me before rehearsal. Of course…that depends on Nat's eye…?" Cooper said, looking at Nat.

"I'll be fine," Nat said, putting his head in his hands.

"Look guys, Jake's friends have already been bothering Nat. If any of them bother you, _don't _let them get to you. It's what they want," Rosalina said.

"Thank you, Rosalina. That's my next point. We don't need anymore injuries for anyone," Cooper said.

"Agreed," David said.

"This is going to be tough week for the band. So we have to stick together guys, okay?" Cooper said, looking at all of his friends.

"Okay," They mumbled, except for Nat who remained quiet.

"Nat?"

"Yeah, right. Stick together. Definitely."

The band gave Nat a curious look, but let it go.

The rest of the day went by slowly for the Naked Brothers Band. Rosalina noticed that Nat had become unusually quiet between lunch and last period. She knew that he was quiet at lunch, but he wasn't that quiet. When the last bell finally rang, she met him at his locker, grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the front of the school.

"Rosalina, what the – Where are we going?"

"We're going to the studio, like everyone else."

"I know the way to the studio by now. You don't have to show me."

"Yeah, I know. But something's up and I want to know what it is, and the only way to do that is…" She trailed off as they walked out of the school and they both got into her car. "Lock you in, until you admit what's going on."

"I'm stressed, okay?" He blurted out.

"About what?"

"Let's see…we have to rehearse, I have to write new songs for our new CD, I now have a black eye so I'm not exactly sure if I can even play, senior wrestlers are stalking me, and now the studio's been vandalized because I got Jake Lawrence, the school's number one wrestler suspended!" He shouted.

"Nat, that's not your – "

"_Don't _say it's not my fault, because even if it's not completely my fault, I had something to do with it."

Rosalina sighed. "Look Nat, don't be stressed out about it. Cooper knows that things are hard now, he get's it. He understands, and he's not going to force you to do anything that he knows you can't do."

"I know, but he's been waiting on these songs. I haven't had any inspiration for anything since…"

"Since what?"

"Since...before you started dating Jake."

Rosalina was somewhat surprised. She knew that when they were younger, she was the story behind a majority of the band's songs, but she thought that as they got older, Nat would move on, and get new ideas. The thought never even crossed her mind that she had affected him so much. "Nat…"

"No, it's not what you think. You're not the _only _thing I write about," He hadn't made eye contact with her since he started talking and he knew he couldn't try now. "You _are _my inspiration for most of my songs. But when you started dating Jake…it hurt. It hurt me so much, Rosalina. Then when you started ditching the band for him…I was on a writer's block. _Any song _that I'd started to write, I couldn't finish." Nat didn't really know why he was saying all of this now, but he knew that if he didn't say it now, he might never get it out.

"But…what about Kristina? Didn't she inspire 'Just A Girl'? And…when we broke up, you wrote after that too, didn't you?"

"I was writing about how much I missed you, and about how I wanted you back, but I knew it was best if we were just friends."

The conversation had taken an unexpected turn. Rosalina didn't expect him to say any of this. "So what does this mean?"

"I-I don't know."

She knew that now, she could finally say what she'd been meaning to in the hallway at the studio. "Nat…I was thinking, I know I just broke up with Jake but – "

At that moment, Alex opened the door and got into the back seat. "Hey, I saw Cooper. He told me about the studio. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to the studio now," Nat said, looking at his brother in the rearview mirror.

Rosalina started the car, and glanced at Nat.

"Later," He mouthed.

She nodded and drove to the studio. She pulled up to the studio, and the three of them looked at the side of building that now read: The Naked Brothers stink!

Nat groaned.

They got out of Rosalina's car just as Thomas and David walked up.

"Hey guys," David said.

"Where's Cooper and Qaasim?" Rosalina asked.

"They should already be inside," Thomas said.

They walked inside and walked into the front office where Cooper and Qaasim were standing in front of a computer screen.

"Are you guys ready?" Cooper asked.

"I already know who it is," Nat said.

"We can't just assume. We have to know for sure," Cooper said, clicking on the security tape.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened, then a person walked onto camera with a backpack. They put they backpack on the ground, and pulled out a spray-paint can.

"Okay, so we know this is who did it," Thomas said.

"But we don't know who it is," Cooper reminded him.

"Turn around, turn around, turn around," Alex urged the person, even though he knew they couldn't hear him.

The person glanced at the camera and Cooper quickly paused the video. The band leaned in to get a closer look.

"Who is that?" Alex asked. "It's definitely not Jake."

"Rosalina, do you know who that is?"

"That's one of Jake's friends. I know that for sure," She said. "I can't remember his name though."

"Alright…well, if you guys want to rehearse you can. I'll take care of this," Cooper said.

The band walked up the stairs to the room where they also rehearsed in. Once they reached the room, Nat spoke up. "Look guys, I think it'd be better if I didn't rehearse today. But if you guys wanted to play, that'd be cool."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Let's do it!"

"Hey Rosalina, could you get on guitar, and then Thomas could you go on bass." Nat said, standing by the microphone.

"Why?" Thomas asked, putting down his cello.

"Because, I thought we could practice 'Curious' since we haven't done it in a while."

Thomas and Rosalina did as he said.

"2, 3, 4!"

They went through the song and did fine. But the band looked at each other. Was Nat angry? When they finished, they looked at each other.

"Guys?" Cooper asked, walking into the room. "I hate to interrupt. But Patrice is here, and she won't leave until she talks to Rosalina."

Rosalina put down her guitar down, and followed Cooper back downstairs.

"Guys…" Nat started. "I just…I don't know if I can do this right now."

"Do what?" David asked.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I haven't written a song in weeks, and…everything with Jake isn't helping."

"Nat, it's okay that you haven't written a song. Nobody blames you," Alex said.

"I'm just…," He sighed. "Okay. Let's do two more songs, then we're done."

The band nodded.

"Okay…let's do 'I Feel Alone', okay? 1, 2, 3!"

They did fine on that song too, and Rosalina came back towards the end of the song.

"What did Patrice want?" Nat asked.

"It's nothing," Rosalina said, picking up her guitar.

"Alright now 'Just A Girl' and we'll be done."

They played that song, and their thoughts were confirmed. Nat was mad, or at least upset, about something. But they were almost afraid to ask what.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Nat said, walking out of the room.

A few minutes after Nat left, Cooper walked into the room. "Where's Nat?" He asked, looking around.

"He left," Alex said.

"Well…I talked to the police, and their going to come tomorrow to check the security tapes. I'm going to have Tuffy here to show them around while we're at school."

"I have to go find Nat," Rosalina said. "C'mon Alex, we gotta go."

Alex put his drumsticks down and walked over to Rosalina, who was standing by the hallway to the elevator.

"Can you lock up, Coop?"

"Of course," The manager agreed.

Rosalina and Alex walked out of the studio and looked up and down the street. They didn't see Nat anywhere.

"Let's drive home to see if he's there," Alex suggested. "Then we'll figure out what to do."

Rosalina agreed and the both got into her car and drove over to the Wolff apartment. They walked up to the apartment to see Nat in the hallway, sitting next to the apartment door. They walked over to him, and Rosalina took the apartment key from his pocket, and gave it to Alex. "We'll be inside in a little bit. Start your homework, okay?" She whispered.

Alex nodded and let himself inside.

Rosalina sat next to her best friend, and only looked at him.

"Rosalina, I don't know why I said the things I did today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know why I told you all that stuff in the car."

"Why? Is it a lie?"

"No, it's just…I haven't told anyone that. Even Alex. Or any of the guys. And no offense, I know we're best friends, but we're not as close as we used to be. I don't know where that came from."

"I don't know where a lot of things are coming from these days. But you know what I know? That no matter what happens, you, Alex and the guys will be right there with me. And we'll be there for you."

"What did Patrice want?" Nat asked suddenly.

"She's really set on hanging out with me," She said. "I don't know why. I don't get it."

"She probably just wants Jake."

Rosalina's phone started ringing suddenly. She pulled it out from her pocket and checked the I.D. "Speak of the devil," She mumbled, pressing ignore.

"He's still trying to call you?"

Rosalina nodded. "Thanks for letting me stay here, by the way. I don't know what I'd do if I had to stay home alone."

"You know you're always welcome here, Rosie."

She smiled. "Nat, I really need to tell you –" Her phone started ringing again and she groaned. She looked at it and saw it was Patrice.

"Looks like you have two stalkers," Nat joked.

"At least one of them is less dangerous. The best Patrice can do is stomp her foot and throw a fit."

* * *

**A/N-Is Patrice REALLY less dangerous? Or can she do more harm than good? **

**^That up there was a hint.^ **

**Use it well(: **

**REVIEW! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, here's another chapter! I might be slowing down on updates after this because I have 2 projects for school that are due in about 2 weeks and I haven't started either of them yet... So yeah...**

**But I know exactly where this story is going! I've got it all planned out! But I have a feeling you guys won't like it...**

* * *

All evening Rosalina's phone was going off because of phone calls from either Jake or Patrice. She answered a few of Patrice's calls, and eventually agreed to hang out with her.

"But why? She's Patrice," Alex said, that night at dinner.

"I'm hoping it'll get her off my back for awhile."

"Alex, did you finish your homework?" Nat asked.

He nodded.

Nat got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink. "I'm going to go lay in my room, and put some ice on my eye, okay?"

"Okay," Alex and Rosalina replied. They watched as Nat trudged into out of the kitchen and shut his door.

"What's wrong with him?" Rosalina asked.

"Nothing, I don't think…I'll go talk to him." Alex got up from the table and walked into his and Nat's bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just putting ice on my eye."

"Does it have something to do with Rosalina? Or Jake?"

Nat shook his head. "No, I just want to think about songwriting."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't written a song in awhile. Maybe I could get some inspiration."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah Alex, I promise."

"Okay…well, feel better dude."

"Thanks."

Alex walked out of their bedroom, and back into the kitchen where Rosalina was putting away the dishes. "He said nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can usually tell when he's lying. He's probably just tired or something. With everything going on, he's probably a little…stressed."

Rosalina nodded. "But did you really finish your homework?"

"Of course I did! Why would I lie to my own brother?" Alex said, walking towards the living room.

"Alex."

He stopped. "Just math."

She smiled. "Do you need help?"

"No." He continued walking.

"Alex."

"Please?"

**~NBB~**

At school the next morning, none of the wrestlers bothered Nat or any of the guys, but they all noticed that the wrestlers were practically everywhere.

"I'll see you later, okay Nat?" Rosalina said, as Nat stopped at his locker.

"Yeah, okay. We don't have rehearsal today. But Cooper might call everyone to the studio to talk about the tag on our wall. Tuffy's probably over there right now."

She nodded and walked away from him to get to class. As she walked to the classroom, she heard someone coming up behind her.

"Rosalina!" Patrice called.

Rosalina groaned and turned around, putting a fake smile on her face. "Hey Patrice."

"So listen, I was thinking we could go to the mall today after school instead of studying."

"Well…sure, but I have to go to the studio first, is that okay?"

Patrice gave her a sticky sweet smile. "Sure thing! See you then!" She skipped off to her next class.

Rosalina continued walking to her class, before she was stopped again, but it was by someone else. "What the –Tony, let me go!"

One of Jake's wrestling friends, was holding her by her wrist. "Just listen for a few minutes," He said, gripping her wrist tighter.

"Okay, okay." She let him lead her a few feet away from the classroom door. "What is it?"

"You need to talk to Jake."

"If that's what you want, then let me go, because it's not happening."

"Rosalina, listen to me. He wants you back, he's changed," The boy said.

"I don't care what he's done now. He hurt my best friend. I can't forgive him for that. Now let me go."

"Just give him a chance."

She sighed. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"So if you hear it from him, will you take him back?"

"If I say yes, will you let me go?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, I'll talk to him."

Just as Rosalina said that, she could've sworn she felt someone walk away from behind her, but when she looked no one was there. "Just let me go," She repeated.

Tony let Rosalina go and the minute he did, she kicked him in the shin.

"That's what you get. I can _never_ forgive Jake."

**~NBB~**

"I talked to Tuffy at lunch, and he said that everything's basically taken care of," Cooper was telling Nat.

"So we don't need to meet after school?"

"Nope."

"Good. I got a melody in my head and I want to get it down before I forget."

Cooper smiled at one of his best friends. "See, that's the Nat I know. You'll have five songs written in no time."

"Don't set your expectations too high. It's only a melody. And I don't even have lyrics yet."

"They'll come to you eventually. Oh, and don't worry about the guys. I already told them."

"Okay cool. Thanks Cooper. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Alright. See ya, Nat."

Nat walked out of school and began looking for Rosalina's car when someone bumped into his shoulder.

"Watch yourself, popstar," The wrestler said.

Nat wanted to say something but he thought about Rosalina said, and clenched his jaw shut. He spotted her car and walked over.

"Hey," She said, as he got in the passenger seat.

"Hi," He sighed.

"Hard day?"

"Just long."

She nodded. "So do we need to meet at the studio?"

"No, Cooper said Tuffy already took care of it."

"Okay. Well, I'll drop you and Alex off at home, and then I'm going to the mall with Patrice."

"_You _are going to the mall with Patrice?"

"I know, I know. But I'm hoping that she'll leave me alone after this."

Nat scoffed. "Good luck with that."

"Did something happen today at school?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"No."

Then, just like he seemed to have a habit of now, Alex got into the car, right at the moment when things got tense. "Hey guys."

"Hey Alex," Rosalina said, starting up the car. She drove to the Wolff apartment, dropped off the brothers and promised to be back before dinner.

"She's going to the mall with Patrice?" Alex asked, as he and Nat walked to their apartment.

"Yeah, apparently."

The brothers reached their apartment, finished their homework, and were watching T.V when Nat's cell phone rang. He picked up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Nat."_

"Oh, hey David. What's up?"

"_Listen, I thought you should know…I heard Rosalina talking to one of Jake's friends today at school." _

"What were they talking about?"

"_He was trying to get her to talk to Jake, and give him a second chance." _

"What did she say?"

"_She said she would." _

Nat was speechless. Did this mean Rosalina was going back to Jake? Would she ditch the band again?

"_I don't mean to start anything, but I thought you should know." _

"No, it's cool David. Thanks for telling me."

"_Anytime. So I'll see you tomorrow?" _

"Yeah, bye."

"_Bye."_

Nat hung up his phone.

"What did David want?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. Just something about school." Nat got up from the couch and went to the piano, where he'd left his sheet music from earlier that day and began writing some lyrics. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N-This can't be good. Looks like Natalina's a little farther off than we thought, huh? **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter...except...I don't know if you'll like what happens in it...**

**But I DO NOT OWN "On The Run (From Real Life)" by Model Americans. It's my cousins' band and I thought I could use it in this chapter. (: **

* * *

"Guys!" Rosalina called. "I'm back!" She walked into the living room to see Alex sitting in the egg chair watching T.V.

"Hey Rosalina," He said, glancing at her.

"Where's Nat?"

"Out on the roof."

"Okay…I'll be right back." She walked back out of the apartment, and down to the end of the hallway to the stairs to the roof. She walked up them and out onto the roof to see Nat, sitting near the edge of the roof, looking out over the city. "Hey."

Nat looked back at her, then faced forward. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just...thinking."

"Maybe you should take a break," She joked. "You've been thinking like this for two days."

He grinned, he couldn't help it. "Yeah…I know. How was shopping with Patrice?"

"I didn't get anything, but she did."

"Obviously," He joked, without thinking about it. He was supposed to be mad at her, but how could he? Maybe he should just…ask her about it. Maybe David heard wrong.

"It wasn't _so _bad though. I think Patrice might've changed."

"You do know we're talking about Patrice Johnson, right? The one who's tried to destroy your's and my friendship several times."

Rosalina laughed. "Yeah, I know that. But I don't know. It seemed normal today."

"Well…that's good." He felt like something was wrong, like Rosalina hanging out with Patrice was fake, like it shouldn't happen. But he pushed the feeling aside. It was nothing, right?

**~NBB~**

At school the next day, the band was trying to enjoy their last day at school without Jake around. They weren't sure what would happen after Jake came back. Only Nat and David knew about Rosalina's conversation with Jake's friend, but Nat planned on telling the guys at lunch before Rosalina got there.

When the lunch bell rang, the guys got to the cafeteria and sat down before Rosalina got there.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us, Nat?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Qaasim asked.

"David called me last night and told me that he heard Rosalina talking to one of Jake's friends. He wanted her to give Jake a second chance."

"And what'd Rosalina say? No, right?" Thomas asked.

"Actually…she said she would," David said.

"What?" Qaasim asked in shock.

"How could she give him a second chance after what she did to Nat?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know guys, that doesn't sound like Rosalina," Cooper said.

"I heard it myself," David said.

"Look, just _don't _tell Rosalina, okay? I'll tell her myself."

The guys nodded as Rosalina sat down at the table. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Us? Nothing. Because we don't hide anything behind our friends' backs," Thomas said.

"What?" She asked, obviously confused, looking at the guys.

"Thomas!" Nat said, becoming irritated.

"What? We don't!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rosalina asked, looking at Nat.

"Nothing," Nat said, shaking his head. "I have to go. I'll see you guys after school." He got up from the table and ran out of the cafeteria. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where your going – oh hey, Nat!" Patrice said, as she fixed her hair.

"Hi Patrice," Nat sighed.

"What's wrong?" Patrice asked.

"Nothing…I just…nothing."

She shrugged it off. "Anyway, is Rosalina still in your band?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Oh!" She put her hand over her mouth. "Pretend I didn't say that."

"What? What is it? What did she say?" Nat asked.

"Well…when we were at the mall yesterday, she was talking about how she was thinking of quitting the band."

Nat's heart dropped to his stomach. "Did she say why?"

"I can't remember exactly…something about…you all being too young for her. You know, now that she's a senior. And she said she was thinking about talking to Jake."

So it was true. Not only did she say it to Jake's friend, she said it to Patrice. And Patrice couldn't be lying, because her story matched David's, and David would _never _lie.

Rosalina walked out of the cafeteria, but she didn't notice Nat yet.

"Thanks for telling me Patrice…but I have to go now," Nat said, turning and running in the opposite direction.

Rosalina walked up to Patrice. "Hey Patrice, have you seen Nat?"

"Yeah, he ran that way," Patrice said, and Rosalina didn't wait for anymore. She ran in the direction Patrice pointed to. She got to the end of the hallway and looked around, but didn't see Nat anywhere. She sighed and walked back to the cafeteria.

**~NBB~**

The rest of the day, the guys, with the exception of Cooper, practically ignored Rosalina. Not only was Nat's heart broken, but his hopes fell through his stomach. Rosalina was going to get back together with Jake, who he _hated _and she would ditch him and the band _again_.

After school, instead of going right to Rosalina's car, Nat waited by the middle school doors for Alex to come out. Alex was a little confused but accepted because he knew that Nat was upset, and wouldn't want to talk about it. They got to Rosalina's car and got inside. Nat looked out the window.

She sighed. "Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

Nat didn't respond.

"What happened?" Alex asked from the back seat.

"Nothing," Nat said quickly.

"Nat, please –"

"Not right now, Rosalina, please," Nat snapped.

All three of them remained quiet for the rest of the ride. When they got to the apartment, Alex put down his backpack. "Nat, can I go skate with Juanita?"

"Did you finish your homework?"

"I didn't have any."

"Alright fine, but be back before dinner."

"Okay, thanks Nat," Alex said grabbing his skateboard, his helmet and pads, and running out of the apartment.

"Now would you like to explain to me what I did wrong?" Rosalina asked as soon as the door shut.

"It's nothing, Rosalina," He said, walking into the kitchen.

She followed him. "Don't lie Nat, I know you guys are mad at me for something, and I'd love to explain it, if you tell me what I did."

"I'm not talking about this," Nat said, walking out of the kitchen and towards his room.

"Nat, please –"

He walked into his bedroom, shut the door and locked it. He walked over to the clock radio on one of the dressers and turned it on. A song was just starting.

_Sweet Saturn take me away, _

_To a memory of only carefree days. _

_Relieve me, of this state of mind_

_It's hard to feel displaced in city lines_

_Electricity, gently manifesting inside of me, _

_Are we young, are we dumb, are just _

_On the run from real life (real life) _

Nat turned up the volume and climbed up to his bed. He didn't recognize the song, but he was beginning to like it.

_Intentions seem much worse than they are, _

_I'm just a man,_

_I've said that from the start _

_I live and love, and rise above the flames _

_I protect my heart, maybe someday that can change_

_Electricity, gently manifesting inside of me _

_Are we young, are we dumb, are we just_

_On the run from real life (real life) _

The song had a music break and then ended, but Nat realized he could really relate to the song. He wanted to be relieved of this state of mind he was in. He wanted to get away from everything that way going on. He sat up on his bed. And there was only one way to do that. He jumped down from his bed, walked over to his desk, and got out his lyric notebook and began writing more lyrics down. He had a feeling this was going to be an important song.

* * *

**A/N-Natalina doesn't even seem possible from this point. What do you guys think? **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**I've been updating so much lately...I don't know what's going on. lol. But I REALLY want to update for you guys! **

**But...**

**I'm just going to warn you. If you didn't like what happened in the last chapter (the tension between Nat and Rosalina) then...you're probably going to hate what happens in this one... **

**Alex35014 already put the curse of Santa on me lol. I promise I'll make it up to you guys soon. **

* * *

Nat didn't talk to Rosalina, and Rosalina gave up trying. They both went to school the next morning knowing that Jake was coming back. But neither of them said a word, until Rosalina parked outside of the school and shut off the car.

"Nat look, I know you're not talking to me, but I just want to tell you that you can't let Jake get to you today. You and I both know that he's going to try something. So please, even if you're mad at me, don't let Jake make you snap. Please."

He didn't make eye contact with her.

The three of them got out of the car and Nat and Rosalina walked into the high school.

"Oh look, it's the popstar!"

Nat clenched his fist, usually he wouldn't let him bother him this much, but with everything else going on, he wouldn't be able to take much more.

It didn't go unnoticed by Rosalina. "Nat, calm down. Don't let him get to you."

Jake and his friends walked over to the two. "Hey Rosie. Still hanging around with this loser?"

"My name is Rosalina and he's not a loser," Rosalina said.

"Whatever. So listen, a couple of the guys are going to have a party this weekend, wanna go?"

Rosalina glanced at Nat, who was staring at the floor. "We'll talk later."

Jake pulled Rosalina closer to him and whispered something into her ear.

She pulled away sharply, and walked away, pulling Nat with her. They got to his locker and she stopped. "Nat…"

He sighed, opened his locker, and got out his books.

"Nat! Nat, I have to talk to you!" Cooper said walking up to them. "Hey Rosalina."

"Hi Cooper," She replied quietly.

"Sure Coop," Nat said, walking away with Cooper.

Rosalina sighed. She wanted more than anything to follow them, to find out what Cooper had to say, to even get Nat to talk to her. But she knew right now, the best thing to do, was leave Nat alone.

"Hey Rosalina, wanna walk to class together?" Patrice asked, walking up together.

"Sure," Rosalina said, following Patrice.

**~NBB~**

"So have you talked to Rosalina yet?" Cooper asked, as he and Nat were walking to their class.

"No. I haven't said a word to her since yesterday morning."

"Why not?"

"I can't take it anymore, Coop. She's getting back together with Jake. And we all know that she'll quit the band, stop talking to us, graduate, go to some fancy far away college, and never come back to New York ever again."

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit."

"Fine…but we all know she'll ditch us when she gets back together with Jake."

"How do you even know for sure she's getting back with Jake?"

Nat looked at his friend. "David wouldn't lie, would he?"

"No, but maybe he heard wrong. Did you ever think of asking Rosalina about it?"

He shook his head. "No…"

"Maybe you should. Maybe this whole thing is a misunderstanding."

"But everyone's stories match! It all matches! It all adds up, it all makes sense, Cooper!"

"Except for the fact that you and I, and all the guys know Rosalina well enough to know that she would do anything for her friends. Don't you remember how upset she was after Jake came to the studio on Friday? Why would she suddenly get back together with him after that? What could Jake's friend possibly say to get Rosalina Tai, one of the most stubborn girls on Earth, to change her mind? Think about it, Nat."

…

All day Nat thought about what Cooper told him. Maybe he should just give Rosalina a chance. It was decided. He would go up to Rosalina and talk to her. Just as he decided this, the lunch bell rang. He got up, and walked out of the classroom. He was walking towards his locker when Patrice came up to him.

"Hey Nat!"

"Hi Patrice."

"Where're you going?"

"I have to find Rosalina."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend...?"

"Nat, just think about it. She's _two years older_. She likes senior boys, not sophomores. She even said so herself the other day at the mall that she was getting _really tired _of you guys. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything to you yet."

Could this be true too? Nat shook his head. "I don't care, I have to find her."

"I just saw her, I'll take you to her."

Nat followed Patrice back down the hallway she had just come from. Just as they were turning the corner, Nat looked down the hallway and what he saw broke his heart into a million pieces.

Rosalina was kissing Jake.

**~NBB~**

After class, Rosalina ran out of the room first to try and ditch Patrice. She made it to her locker without any sign of her, and then when she closed it, who else would be standing there, but Jake.

"Hey Rosie."

"Jake, I told you not to call me that."

But Jake ignored her and went on, "Listen, Rosalina. You deserve better than those sophomore losers. They're too young for you. Your too old for them."

"They're my friends."

"You're only saying that because they're the only thing you know. You don't have any other girl friends except for Patrice."

Rosalina sighed. She's heard that before. "There's nothing wrong with having guy friends. I'm closer to them because I grew up with them."

"Rosalina, seriously. Just give me another chance."

"No, I can't not after what you –"

Jake cut her off by pulling her into a kiss.

She tried to break away from it, but he held her tightly. Before she could pull away, she heard someone rush past her in the hallway. She was able to pull away soon enough to see Nat rush past. "Nat –"

Jake pulled her back. "Leave him. He finally realized he's not good enough for you."

Rosalina wrenched herself from his grip. "Get away from me! If you ever come near me or any of my friends again, I'll kick you so hard you'll be numb for a week." She ran away from him after Nat.

* * *

**A/N-Ooooh, Rosalina's getting feisty. Lol. Well...I promise it'll get better!**

**Maybe...**

**Review!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**See, you can't curse me now! I gave you guys TWO updates for TWO different stories in one night. Take back the curse yet? Lol. **

**I PROMISE, this chapter is very good. I'm sure you guys'll like it(: **

* * *

Rosalina ran out of the school and Nat was about to run down the sidewalk when she yelled after him. "Nat, wait! I can explain!" She grabbed his wrist. "Just let me explain."

He pulled his wrist from her grip, and walked away from her.

"Nat, please…"

Nat wanted to talk to her, but right now, he just couldn't. He ran out down the block away from the school, far away from everything.

Rosalina wanted to follow him, but she couldn't risk skipping school, and she knew she had to pick up Alex after school anyway. She trudged back into the school.

Cooper ran up to her. "Rosalina, what happened? Where's Nat?"

"He ran out. I tried to stop him but he won't even look at me."

The manager sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault, Cooper. At least you're talking to me. None of the guys will even look in my direction."

"They'll come around."

"No they won't. Not after what Nat just saw."

"What did Nat just see?"

"Jake and I kissed."

"So it's true? You guys are back together?"

"Cooper, I –"

Before she could finish, Thomas and David ran up to Cooper. "Cooper, we need to talk to you, right now."

"Right now?"

"_Right now,_" Thomas said.

"Okay, well…" But Cooper wasn't even able to finish because Thomas and David pulled him away from Rosalina.

She sighed. Everything she knew and loved, had left her.

**~NBB~**

After school, she waited by the middle school doors for Alex, who asked a million questions a minute about Nat and everything, because he noticed his brother wasn't there. Rosalina wanted to reassure him that everything was okay, but she was still trying to convince herself that. They drove to the apartment, and walked inside.

"Rosalina, but –" Alex started but stopped.

"What?" Rosalina asked.

"Do you hear that?"

Rosalina remained quiet, straining her ears to listen.

"If you twist my fragile heart and it breaks into pieces in the dark, if you leave a dangerous mess, I won't love you any less. I won't love you any less…if I try to hold your hand while you slip and slide towards another man, because of you I get no rest. I won't love you any less. I won't love you any less. I won't love you any less. I won't love you…any less."

The two of them followed the singing to Nat's room, where the door was shut and most likely locked.

Rosalina knocked. "Nat? Are you okay in there?"

The singing stopped.

"Can you at least let me know that you're okay? You don't have to talk to me."

Alex walked over to the door and pounded on it. "Dude! Are you okay?"

They could hear Nat sigh from the other side of the door. "I'm fine!"

Rosalina sighed too. This was going to be a while.

…

That night, while sleeping in the living room, Rosalina was awakened by the sound of someone walking into the room. She opened her eyes, but didn't move.

The person walked over to the couch as she quickly shut her eyes. They readjusted her blanket so that it covered her completely.

Rosalina pretended to curl up with it in her sleep.

The person walked over and sat in the egg chair, and turned on the TV but lowered the volume so that it wouldn't wake anyone.

She slowly sat up, pretending to have just woken up. "Nat…?" She asked sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," He said, turning off the TV. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She sat up, as she watched Nat walk out of the living room. "Nat, wait…please."

He stopped, and turned to stare at her.

"Please, just let me explain."

"What's there to explain? You're getting back with Jake, ditching the band, we're too young for you, and to top it all off you kissed Jake. I'm just surprised that you're sticking around."

"What are you talking about? I'm not getting back to Jake. And I'm definitely not ditching the band again."

Nat remained silent.

"If I thought I was 'too young' for you guys, I wouldn't be staying at your house and sleeping on your couch. C'mon, Nat, you're smarter than that."

"But Patrice said…"

"You believed Patrice over me?" She asked, getting off the couch. "Did you ever even think of asking me about this? Since when is _anything _Patrice says ever reliable?"

"Well…it matched David's story and David never lies!"

"David? What did David say?"

"He said he heard you and one of Jake's friend talking and you said that you were going to give him a second chance."

"So that's who was behind me!" She shook her head. "No, he didn't hear the whole conversation. I told Jake's friend that I would give him a chance so that he'd let me go. When he did, I kicked him in the shin and walked away."

Nat was embarrassed. He knew that he should've talked to her, then this whole thing could've been avoided. But then he remembered, "So then why were you kissing Jake in the hallway today?"

"Nat, I swear that wasn't me. He literally forced me to kiss him. When I saw you run out, you don't know how bad I felt. My heart broke. I wanted so much to explain e_verything _but I couldn't."

"_Your _heart broke? How do you think I felt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rosalina, I told you in the car. I haven't written a song since before you started dating Jake. Do you know why that is?"

She shook her head.

"Rosalina, I love you."

Rosalina was slightly shocked. She thought that he didn't like her anymore after the Michel incident…

"I've always loved you, Rosalina. No matter how many guys you dated, no matter how mad I seemed, I always loved you and I always will."

"R-Really?"

"Do you think I was lying when I said you were my one and only never ending love?"

She smiled. "No."

He took her hand and led her over to the couch. "What I mean to say is, Rosalina, I don't know if you really want to be in a relationship right now, and I understand that. But I have to ask, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rosalina smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. She pulled back. "Does that give you an answer?"

He smiled for the first time in days and nodded. "I'm so glad we're finally together."

"Me too."

"Geez, I thought you two would _never _make up!"

They both looked to see Alex watching them from the hallway. He walked over to them.

"Were you watching the whole time?" Nat asked.

"No, but I was watching long enough to know that you two _finally _made up _and _got together."

"Alex, go to bed," His brother told him.

"Okay, okay, but no funny business," Alex said, walking back to his bedroom.

"Alex!"

Alex ducked into the bedroom.

"I…"

"Don't need to explain. I get it," She said, shaking her head.

He laughed. "Good."

They lay back on the couch and Nat put the blanket over Rosalina. "I'm glad everything's okay now," Rosalina said quietly.

"Me too. It really killed me not to talk to you."

* * *

**A/N-I told you, everything works out! Am I un-cursed yet? (: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I'm glad your all liking the story! I like where this story is going...(: **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Nat woke up the next morning feeling slightly sore. He looked around the room, trying to remember what happened. When he saw Rosalina leaning her head on his shoulder, the memory came back to him.

They were together.

As in, as one of the band's past director's would say, 'little teen couple.'

He picked up his phone to check the time. 6:30 a.m. Nat sighed. "Rosie," He said softly, shaking her shoulder. "Time to get up."

She groaned, and rolled over, seeming to try to hide from him.

"Fine, I'm giving you until I get Alex out of bed, to get up."

"Good, then I'll sleep for another hour," She mumbled.

Nat shook his head at his girlfriend and walked into his bedroom. "Alex!" He shouted. "Wake up, it's time for school!"

Alex groaned and put a pillow over his head.

"Alex, if you get up now, I'll let you help me wake up Rosalina," Nat whispered.

"So what?" He mumbled.

"We can do whatever you want."

That made him sit up. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"But I have to hear your plan first."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He said, waving his brother off as he walked to the bathroom.

Nat walked out of the bedroom and back to the living room. "Rosie, it's time to get up. I got Alex of bed."

"Did you bribe him?" She asked sleepily, rolling over onto her back.

He shrugged.

"You bribed him. What did you say you would give him?"

Nat couldn't help but grin. "I wouldn't say it was a gift…but…"

"Nat!" Alex said, running out of the bathroom. "I got an idea!"

"Shhh, Alex!" He said quickly. "What is it?" He whispered.

Alex motioned for his brother to come closer and whispered it to him.

"I don't know…" Nat said.

"C'mon, it's not gonna hurt anybody!"

"Okay, fine."

"Yes!" Alex smiled and ran over to his drum set in the living room. He silently counted off and then began banging on the drums.

"Alex stop!" Rosalina shouted over his drumming.

He stopped playing and started laughing.

Rosalina sat up. "What was that?" She asked, looking at Nat.

"I told you that if you didn't get up before I got Alex out of bed that I would have to wake you up," Nat laughed.

She stood up from the couch. "Well now that I'm awake what do you want?"

He stepped closer to her and kissed her.

She smiled into it then pulled back. "You should've started with that."

Nat shook his head. "C'mon, we have to get ready for school."

**~NBB~**

Rosalina parked outside of Amigos and looked at Nat. "Remember, Jake is going to try to get to you. And now he has an even bigger reason because you and I are dating."

He nodded.

"Good luck, bro," Alex said, getting out of the car.

Nat and Rosalina got out too and walked into the school. Just as they got in the front doors, Rosalina reached over and took Nat's hand.

He glanced down at their hands, and then looked back up at her.

"Just remember, no matter what, I'm dating _you_, not Jake, okay?" She whispered to him.

He nodded. "Same with you."

She nodded too.

They walked to Rosalina's locker first and already people were staring.

"How fast do you think this will spread?" Nat asked.

"By second period at least half the school will know," Rosalina said, taking books out of her locker.

The couple was walking to Nat's locker, when Patrice walked up to them.

"Rosalina, I think you're confused or something. You're holding Nat's hand," She said.

"No Patrice I'm not. But I think you're a little confused, because since when do you have the right to try to mess up my friendship with Nat?" Rosalina said, letting go of Nat's hand and stepping closer to Patrice.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Nat told me about how you told him those lies about me saying that I was too old for him? Or what about me ditching the band? You _know _I wouldn't ever say that!"

Nat put his hand on her shoulder. "Rosie, calm down. She's not worth it," He said quietly.

"Look Patrice, I thought you changed, but obviously I was wrong. I don't want to see you ever again, unless you're ready to just deal with the fact that I'm friends with sophomore guys." Rosalina stormed away towards Nat's locker, with Nat following close behind.

She stopped beside his locker, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Nat opened his locker. "Don't get so worked up over her. She's not even worth your energy."

"Yeah, but I really thought she was trying to change. I actually believed she was nice and…normal."

"Rosie, this is what she wants. Don't let her get to you, okay?"

Rosalina nodded. "Thank you."

They were walking down the hallway when all of a sudden they heard.

"Hey popstar, what do you think you're doing?"

They stopped and Nat groaned.

"I'll be right here the whole time, just relax," Rosalina whispered.

Jake walked over to them. "Why are you holding hands with her?"

"Because Jake, believe it or not, I know how to treat girls with respect," Nat said.

"Oh," Jake said, pretending to have sympathy. "So you wrote a song about her and she let you hold her hand? That's probably the closest you'll ever get to any type of girlfriend."

"Actually, he wrote more than a song about me, Jake. He told me he loved me, something you'll never hear," Rosalina spoke up.

Jake seemed slightly offended, but brushed it off. "It was something you told me."

"It was something I thought, but I know was never true. I admit it; I was an idiot for dating you. It was probably the worst thing I've ever done. Right behind leaving my friends behind."

**~NBB~**

Later on at lunch, right when Nat and Rosalina sat down, the guys started firing questions.

"What happened with Jake today?"

"Nat isn't injured anywhere else is he?"

"What about Rosalina going off on Patrice?"

"Guys, calm down," Nat said. "Jake came up to us today, because Rosalina and I were holding hands and –"

"Wait," Thomas interrupted him. "You were holding hands? I thought you guys were fighting."

"We made up last night," Rosalina spoke up.

"That's great!" Cooper said.

"But why were you holding hands?" David asked.

Nat looked at Rosalina and smiled. "I asked Rosalina to be my girlfriend."

"And I said yes," Rosalina said, smiling at Nat then at the guys.

"Finally!" Thomas said loudly.

The guys and Rosalina laughed.

"It's kinda true though," David said.

Qaasim nodded. "Yeah, we've been waiting for you guys to get together."

"So what happened with Jake?"

"Well, he came up to us because we were holding hands, and so Rosalina and I told him off," Nat explained.

"What'd he do?" Thomas asked.

"Walked away," Nat said.

"He just walked away?" David asked.

"Yeah, is that bad?"

The guys looked at each other.

"It doesn't sound bad, but you never know with Jake," David said.

Nat shrugged.

"Hey guys, do you think we could have a rehearsal today?" Cooper spoke up.

"Yeah, definitely," Nat said.

"Good idea, Cooper," Rosalina agreed, half smiling.

The guys agreed and began talking about something else.

"Hey," Nat said quietly, looking at Rosalina. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She said softly, nodding. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I promise."

Nat looked at her curiously, but when she gave him a smile, he joined his friends' conversation, thinking everything was fine.

…

Rosalina parked her car in front of the studio after school that day, and Nat sighed as he looked at the "The Naked Brothers stink!" message that still was sprayed on the wall.

"Alex, go on inside, we'll be in, in a little bit," Nat said.

"Okay." Alex got out of the car and walked inside.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you. I'm worried."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

Nat reached over and took her hand. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Especially now that we're dating."

"Yeah…it's just…I'm worried about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. What if Jake tries to hurt you because of me? I could never forgive myself."

"Rosie, I can protect myself. If he tries to hurt me, then I'll take care of him. It wouldn't be your fault anyway."

"Yes it would, because he hates you because of me."

Nat sighed. "Listen, I'm fine. I'm okay, and my eye is even healed now. Don't worry about me. I won't get hurt."

She looked at him.

"I promise."

"Okay," She said nodding.

"Good. So let's get to rehearsal."

They got out of the car and walked into the studio. Cooper was already there talking to someone on the phone, and Alex was playing with his drums. Other than that, no one else seemed to be there yet. Cooper hung up the phone and walked over to the couple. "Hey guys."

"Hey Coop. Who was on the phone?" Nat asked.

"It was one of the police officers who were here the other day. They said they're going to look through Amigos's records to see if any of the students match the face of the person on the tape they took."

"Why are they starting at Amigos?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, I told them our suspicions, and they said that they would start at Amigos because of that, and it's probably the closest place a teen could've come from."

Nat sighed. "Okay. Well, what are we going to do about the graffiti?"

"I talked to some of the clean-up crew around here. They said until the police give us orders, they'll figure out some way to cover it up."

Soon after that, Thomas, David and Qaasim came in and they started rehearsal. Everything was going smoothly. They practiced 'Your Smile', 'I'll Do Anything', 'Mystery Girl', and 'Body I Occupy.' When they were done practicing, the band just sat around, hanging out, which was something that didn't seem to be able to happen much anymore. They stayed at the studio until it was almost dark outside, then Rosalina offered to give them a ride home, and then drove back to the Wolff apartment. Rosalina started dinner, and Nat _tried _to help but it didn't work, so he just set the table.

"So what happened today? Did Jake see you guys?" Alex asked at dinner.

"Yeah," Nat said.

"So what'd he do?"

"None of your business, Alex," His older brother said.

"C'mon, why can't I know?"

"It's not important, that's why."

"Whatever. I'm just glad it's Friday."

"Me too. I can get away from Jake for two whole days," Rosalina agreed.

* * *

It was the afternoon on Monday at Amigos High School. The day had ended and after school activities were in session. Rosalina had to stay after school because one of her teachers had to talk to her. Nat promised he'd wait for her, so he was walking to his locker to put his books away when someone stepped in his way.

"Well, look who it is. It's little Nat Wolff," Jake said.

"Get out of here Jake. I don't want to start anything," Nat said, trying to step around him.

But Jake followed him. "You may not want to start anything, but I do."

"Nat? Jake? What's going on?" Rosalina asked, walking over from behind Jake.

"Rosalina, if you knew what's best for you, you'd leave," Jake said.

"No, you don't scare me."

Suddenly, a couple of Jake's wrestling friends walked out from around the corner. They grabbed Rosalina.

"Let me go!" She said loudly.

"Sorry, no can do," One of them said.

"Hey, let her go! She doesn't deserve this. It's me you want to hurt, not Rosalina," Nat said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Jake said as he punched Nat in the face.

"No, Nat!" Rosalina shouted.

Nat lunged for Jake but Jake reacted quickly and grabbed Nat by his shirt and threw him to the ground.

When Nat fell, he hit his head on the tiled floor, winced, and tried to get up but Jake pushed him back down. "Quit trying to act tough, popstar," He said, then kicked him in the stomach.

Nat tried to hold back a groan.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Rosalina screamed. She kicked the boy who was holding her between his legs, and he crumpled to the ground and she ran towards Nat and Jake.

Jake grabbed her and kissed her roughly, pulled back and said, "I'll see you later Rosie." He motioned to his friends, and they ran off down the hall.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, and knelt down next to Nat. "Are you okay, Nat?"

"My head hurts," Nat groaned.

"I know, I know…it'll be okay. I'm going to get some help, okay?"

"I don't need help. I need to tell you something."

"Nat, don't push yourself. Just keep your eyes open, please," She said, as tears started to make their way down her face.

"I'm so tired, Rosie."

"You have to keep your eyes open, please, Nat, you have to."

"I love you, Rosie. You know that don't you?"

She nodded, as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I know. But you have to be okay."

"I don't know Rosalina…I don't know…"

* * *

Rosalina sat up on the couch. She looked around her. She was in the Wolff apartment, on a Friday night. She was shaking and crying. She got up off the couch and ran into Nat and Alex's room. "Nat?" She whispered, gently shaking his shoulder on the top bunk. "Nat, please wake up."

He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. "Rosalina? What's wrong?" He reached over and turned on the lamp on his bed. "You're shaking…what happened?"

Rosalina couldn't even explain the nightmare that woke her. It was still too fresh in mind, and all she could see was Nat getting hurt over and over again, and knowing she couldn't do anything.

Nat shut off his lamp, got down from the bunk, and walked Rosalina out of the bedroom. He led her to living room and sat her on the couch and he sat down next to her. "What happened, Rosie?"

She only hugged him tightly.

"It's okay…it's okay. It was only a dream. Just relax," He said soothingly, rubbing her back. "It's okay."

She pulled away from the hug as she calmed her crying to little hiccups.

"What happened, Rosie?"

"I had a nightmare…and J-Jake was h-hitting you a-and h-hurting you and I-I couldn't d-do anything," She hiccupped. "And th-then y-you almost…"

Nat pulled his girlfriend back into a hug, knowing what she was going to say. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm okay. Everything's fine." He rubbed her back. So this worry about him getting hurt must've been more than he thought. He felt bad for Rosalina. "Rosie, I'm okay. See? I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. It was just a dream. It's not real."

Rosalina pulled back, still hiccupping.

He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Do you feel that?"

She nodded.

"I'm right here, Rosie. I'm not going anywhere," He said, letting her hand go. He put her blankets she was using over both of them as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," She said after she calmed down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry you had that dream. It won't happen, you know that right?"

"But what if Jake still hurts you?"

"I'll always come back, Rosalina. I'm never leaving you."

* * *

**A/N-Awww, I wish I knew someone like Nat, don't you? (: **

**Review! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**So...**

**I don't think this is one of my best chapters. This story is about to slow down a bit, is that okay? This is kind of just a filler chapter, to keep the story moving. **

**I hope you guys still like it!(: **

* * *

"Remember that Rosalina, okay?"

She nodded and hugged him again.

"I didn't know you were so worried about me."

"I am," She said. "I've been worried about you ever since we started dating when you were twelve."

Nat smiled, as he pulled away from the hug. "Well, I'm glad you think about me, but when you said you were worried about me in the car, I didn't think you meant like this."

"I just can't help but feel like it's my fault if Jake does something to you, or any of the guys."

"It's not, Rosie. It's really not. Whatever Jake does, he does by himself. You have nothing to do with it."

She only looked at him.

"Don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"I know," Rosalina sighed.

"So try and get some sleep, okay?" Nat stood up from the couch. "I'll see you in the morning."

He was walking to the hallway, when she stopped him. "Nat?"

He turned to face her.

"Um…never mind."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "Okay, then I'm going to bed. Good night, Rosie."

"Night Nat."

He turned and began walking to his room again, but he ran into the wall.

"Nat, you're supposed to keep your eyes open until get to your bed."

He looked over his shoulder at her smiling, and walked back to his room.

**~NBB~**

"_Wait, so let me get this straight, Rosalina had a nightmare that Jake hurt you?" _

"Coop, I know it sounds weird, but you should've seen her last night. She was so upset about it. I didn't think she was _that _worried about me."

"_I'm sure she's fine, Nat. Like you said, she's just worried. It was probably a one time thing." _

Nat sighed. "You're right. I should just–"

"Nat?"

He turned around to see Rosalina standing in the doorway of the kitchen, still in her pajamas. "I gotta go, Coop." He quickly hung up his phone. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Actually, I'm a little more worried about you, seeing as you ran into a wall on your way back to bed."

Nat smiled. "I'm fine, no bruises. Yet."

She laughed. "Yet? Does that mean you plan on hurting yourself soon?"

"Maybe…"

"So where's Alex?"

"He said something about the most important meeting with Juanita at the skate park so he left about twenty minutes ago."

"An important meeting? With Juanita?"

Nat shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Okay then…"

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me last night?" He asked.

"Oh…um…it was nothing. It doesn't matter now."

He gave her a look, but she brushed it off. "So what are we doing today?"

"Actually, I was on the phone with Cooper talking about how we were going to get the graffiti off the studio wall."

"What'd he say?" She asked, making herself a bowl of cereal.

He sighed. "The police haven't found anyone matching the description yet."

"It's one of Jake's friends, I know that for sure. I just don't know who he is."

"I know nobody blames you or anything. But I don't see why we have to wait until the police find the guy before we can get it off."

"Don't worry, Nat. It'll all work out soon."

…

"Nat, Alex are you guys home?"

Nat sat up from being slumped on the couch and looked towards the door.

Jesse, the band's former tutor and babysitter was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Well, I thought I'd check in on you guys since I've been kind of busy lately," She said, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh…yeah…well, you kind of missed a few things," Nat said.

"Like what?"

"I had a black eye and Rosalina's been staying here."

"You had a black eye? Really? From who? I'll show them my womanly art of self-defense."

"No, it's okay Jesse. I'm okay now. It's just this guy at school."

"Oh…well, if Rosalina's staying here, where is she?"

"She's showering."

"Okay, well I hope you don't mind. I've been really busy lately. I've been trying to get into fashion school," Jesse said with a smile.

Nat tried to smile but it wasn't working. "That's great, Jesse. But what about me and Alex? You promised Dad that you'd keep an eye on us while he was in Europe."

"Oh, I know silly! I would never leave you alone! But I mean, with Rosalina here and she's almost eighteen, well, you don't need me to check in on you all the time like I usually do. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess but –"

"Thanks, Nat! I knew you'd understand!" She smiled and turned back towards the door. "I'll come back sometime later in the week, okay? I'll call tomorrow. Bye!" And she left the apartment.

Nat sighed. That was odd. He didn't really mind, because Jesse was right. Rosalina _was _almost eighteen, so Jesse didn't really need to check on them all the time. It was going to be Alex who would probably take it the hardest. He walked over to the window and looked out at the city. The sky was dark with black storm clouds. He groaned. "Aw man, Alex…" He ran into his room and to the closed bathroom door. "Rosalina, I have to go get Alex, it's going to rain. I'll be right back, okay?" He didn't even wait for an answer and ran out of the room and out of the apartment. He raced out of the building and down the street towards the skate park. When he reached the park, he scanned it for his little brother. "Alex!" Nat shouted, as thunder rumbled above him. "Alex, where are you?"

"Nat!" Someone shouted from behind him.

Nat turned and saw his little brother walking over to him with his skateboard in his hand. "Alex, c'mon we gotta get back to the apartment. It's going to storm."

"Okay, okay, let's go."

Alex rode his skateboard while Nat ran back to the apartment. When the brothers were half way home, it started to pour rain.

"This is awesome!" Alex shouted, over the rain.

Nat laughed, as they made it back into the building. They walked up the stairs to their floor and walked inside to their apartment. By this time, they were dripping wet, and their sneakers were squeaking on the tiled floor.

"What happened?" Rosalina asked as soon as she saw the boys.

"I had to get Alex and it started raining," Nat explained as they took off their soaking wet shoes.

Alex shook out his hair. "That was so cool!"

Nat and Rosalina laughed.

"C'mon, get some dry clothes on," Rosalina said.

The brothers got changed, and walked into the living room where Rosalina was sitting. Nat sat next to her, and Alex sat in the egg chair.

"Here," She said, wrapping a blanket around Nat, and throwing one to Alex who caught it.

"Thanks Rosie," Nat said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"You say that all the time," Alex said from across the room. "If something's bothering you dude, then tell us. We wanna help."

"Nothing's bothering me, I'm honestly just thinking."

"About what?" Rosalina asked.

"Everything."

"Such as…?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Nat blurted out.

"Because we care about you."

"Can't a guy just…think without being questioned as if he committed murder?" He exploded and stormed off into his room.

Rosalina started to get up to talk to him, but Alex spoke up. "Just leave him, he's fine. He just needs to think."

"How do you know?"

"He does that when he's stressed."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since you started dating Jake."

Rosalina stayed quiet after that. Neither of them talked to each other and only watched TV. Nat didn't come out of his room, and after a while Rosalina went in to check on him. She slowly opened the door and looked inside the room.

Nat was laying on the top bunk, staring at the ceiling.

"Nat?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay…"

"I'm fine…is that it?"

"Nat, can I ask you a question?"

In response, he turned his head to look at her.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"You seem like it."

"I'm not."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"Because!" He snapped, then realizing what he said, he sighed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell. I just…"

"You're just stressed," She said, walking over to the bed.

Nat sat up and climbed down the ladder. "How do you know?"

"Alex told me that you've been acting like this since I started dating Jake."

He groaned.

"It's okay, Nat, I get it. I don't blame you and I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"Of course not. I can't blame you. I practically ditched you guys, and I was such a jerk about it and then you still had to deal with the band…I can't even imagine everything you had to go through."

"It was pretty crazy."

"So what I'm trying to say is, it's okay that you get mad, but before you get too upset, just try and calm down, okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you, Rosie."

* * *

**A/N-See...not the best... **

**Review, please? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for such a long wait, but I was kind of on writer's block for this story until I got towards the end. Now I've got NEW IDEAS!(: **

**I don't know if you'll like them though...**

* * *

The whole rest of the weekend, Nat was trying to keep his temper in check, just like he promised Rosalina. But he distracted himself by keeping an eye on Rosalina. Ever since her nightmare, he wanted to make sure she knew that he wasn't going to get hurt, by anyone. By Sunday, he was sure that everything was back to normal. Rosalina hadn't had the nightmare again, neither he or Alex had gotten sick because of the rain, and Jake had actually left Rosalina alone for _most _of the weekend.

On Sunday night, after dinner Nat and Rosalina were trying to help Alex finish his homework.

"I don't get it," Alex repeated for what seemed like the millionth.

"Alex, all you have to do is divide those two numbers to get _x_," Rosalina explained.

"But how do you get those two numbers?"

Nat groaned. "She just explained that!"

"Nat, calm down. This is something you and Alex have in common," Rosalina said. She re-explained how to get the answer and Alex tried again. She even noticed that Nat was trying to help his little brother.

"I get it!" Alex shouted happily, jumping up from the chair.

Nat and Rosalina laughed.

"See Alex, it's not that hard," She said.

"Not with the best math tutor in the world," Alex said, putting his homework away.

"Hey, what am I?" Nat joked.

"The help," Alex joked.

"Okay fine, Math genius, get to bed."

"I'm going, I'm going."

"We'd better get to bed too," Rosalina said.

"Okay…I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Rosie," He said, as he kissed her head.

"Night."

…

"No, stop! Stop it! Jake, stop it! No!"

Nat was awoken by the shouts of his girlfriend in the living room. He jumped out of bed and ran into the living room.

Rosalina was twisting and turning on the couch.

"Rosie, wake up. Rosalina, it's okay, it's just a dream," He said, shaking her shoulder.

"No! Stop! Stop it!"

"Rosalina, wake up!"

Rosalina sat up on the couch and looked around when her eyes landed on Nat, she ran her hands through her hair. She realized what happened. "I woke you up, didn't I?"

"It's fine, Rosie," He said, jumping over the couch to sit next to her.

"No, it's not fine…" She sighed.

"Rosalina, it was just a dream. It's scary, I understand that. I don't blame you. I _can't _blame you."

"But I–"

"Was it the same dream?"

She nodded.

"It won't happen, Rosie. I promise you, that Jake won't hurt me."

"But what if he does?" Rosalina asked. "What if he gets to you when no one else can help?"

"Then I will take care of myself. I'm a big boy, Rosalina."

"But you still act like an 11 year old," She joked.

"Hey, be nice! I stopped sleeping with a night light last week," He joked.

Rosalina couldn't help herself, and started laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny? How about this," He said, pinning her down and tickling her.

"No, no, no, no! Stop it! Stop!" She laughed.

He laughed. "What's the magic word?"

"Nat is hottest, most amazing boyfriend a girl could ever ask for…and he's the best songwriter there is!" Rosalina said between laughs.

Nat stopped and let her go. "Feel better?"

"If by feel better you mean out of breath, then yes," She said, sitting up.

"You gonna be okay, Rosie?"

She nodded. "Thanks Nat."

"You're welcome," He said and kissed her head. "Now get some sleep okay?"

"Nat, could you please…sleep out here?"

He nodded as she laid her head on his chest. "Goodnight Rosie."

"Night."

**~NBB~**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Nat sat up and groaned. "What's going on?"

"It's seven-thirty! You guys slept in!" Alex said, hopping towards the door as he tried to tie his shoe.

Nat shook Rosalina's shoulder. "Rosalina, wake up. We slept in."

Rosalina jerked awake. "Okay, okay, I'm up. Let's go."

Nat and Rosalina rushed around the house, trying to get ready. It was seven fourty-five by the time they left the apartment. Rosalina quickly drove to school with ten minutes to spare. Alex ran into the middle school and Nat and Rosalina rushed into the high school.

They were met by Cooper. "Where've you guys been? I have news for you guys!"

"What is it?" Nat asked, as they walked to their lockers.

"The police found the guy who spray painted the wall."

"That's great!" Rosalina said.

"Who is it?" Nat asked.

"That's the other part…I don't know yet. Tuffy called this morning when I was leaving for school. I haven't had the chance to see him yet."

"Oh…well, how do they know it's the guy?"

"Well, their ninety percent sure, but they wanted Rosalina come down to the station today after school to be sure she recognizes him," Cooper said.

Nat looked at Rosalina. "You okay with that?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure."

"Great," He kissed her on the cheek. "We gotta get to class. I'll see you later Rosie." Nat and Cooper walked towards his own locker.

"So is everything okay with Rosalina?"

"Yeah, except she had the nightmare again last night."

"Again?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why. She's almost mad at herself for it."

"She's just worried about you, Nat. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"But you don't get it Coop," Nat said, as he took his books out of his locker. "I need to think of a way to reassure her that Jake isn't going to hurt me. And if he does, I can take care of myself."

"Well…you can't really promise Jake isn't going to come after you. But you don't want him to, because I mean the only way you'd really get him is if you were ready. And the only way to be sure you were ready is if you were to pick a fight with him. Which isn't very smart." Cooper looked at his friend, who now had a smile growing on his face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Nat's smile only grew wider.

"Oh no…you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Cooper said as he stopped walking.

"Only if you're thinking that I'm thinking I should pick a fight with Jake."

"But I said I said I was thinking it was stupid if you were thinking of picking a fight with Jake."

"Okay, first of all, stop saying 'thinking.' Second of all, why not? I mean, I don't _like _getting into fights with Jake, but if I'm ready for it, I can prove to Rosalina that I can handle him."

"Or give Rosalina a heart attack!"

"Don't worry about it, Cooper. Everything will be fine."

"Nat, maybe you need to lie down or something. I don't think that you're thinking straight."

"Don't worry Super Cooper, everything will be fine."

* * *

**A/N-Haha, I'm with Super Cooper. This could get bad...what do you guys think? **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**I finished my projects so now...here I am! Haha, I hope you guys like this chapter(: **

**Something...happens... **

* * *

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Cooper said for what seemed like the millionth time. He was trying to convince Nat that his idea was a bad one.

"Cooper, don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing."

"But Nat, the last time you got into a fight with one of Rosalina's ex-boyfriends, you guys got into a fight."

"That was a long time ago. We've changed since then," Nat reassured him.

"Well what if Jake actually _hurts _you? Rosalina will have a heart attack, you'll get hurt, and then when Rosalina finds out you picked the fight she'll kill you!"

"Which is exactly why she _won't _find out, right?" He asked, stopping to look at his friend.

"But…but I can't _lie _to Rosalina! She's…she's Rosalina! And you can't lie to her either, Nat."

"So then, just don't bring it up. After school today, I'm going to fight Jake and win."

Cooper gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe not win but I won't get hurt."

"Nat, this really _isn't _a good idea, as your manager–"

"Forget being my manager, what about my friend?"

"As your manager and your friend, I think this is a _really _bad idea."

Nat groaned. "I promise Cooper, I know what I'm doing. Just promise me you won't tell Rosalina."

"Nat…I don't know…"

"Please, Cooper."

"Okay."

**~NBB~**

That day at lunch, Rosalina came in late. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

"What kept you so long?" Nat asked.

"My teacher was talking to me about tutoring."

"_You _need tutoring?" Thomas asked in surprise.

"No, she was asking me to tutor someone."

"So are you?" David asked.

"Yeah, and it starts today after school. So…if you want you can hang around for about a half an hour after school, but you don't have to," Rosalina said, looking at Nat.

"It's cool. I can wait," Nat said smiling at her.

"Thanks."

"What would you do for a half an hour?" Thomas asked.

Cooper looked at Nat nervously.

"Just wait for my girlfriend."

…

Later, after school Nat already went over to the middle school and told Alex Rosalina was going to be a little late. He was waiting for Jake to come out of wrestling practice.

He walked out of the gym and noticed Nat standing by his locker. "Well, well, well, look who we have here boys," He said, looking back at his friends. "The little popstar is all alone. Did your little preschool band ditch you already?"

"No, look Jake, I–"

"Nat, wait!"

They turned around to see Cooper running up to him.

"Cooper, what is it? I'm a little busy," He said stepping away from Jake and his friends.

"Nat, look I really think you should give up with this idea. There has to be another way to convince Rosalina, other than setting yourself up to get hurt."

"There's no going back now, Coop. I have to do this."

"You don't have to do anything! This is the most insane idea you've ever had! I've gone practically crazy trying to keep it from Rosalina all day. I'm surprised your not."

"You think I don't feel bad about lying to her? Of course I do! But I have to do this for her."

"You have to do this for her? Nat, you'll scare her to death! Not to mention, you'll get yourself hurt! C'mon Nat, think!"

"I am. I have to do this. I can't turn back now. Jake will really think I'm a loser." He walked back over to Jake. "Look Jake, I'm sick and tired of you and your stupid friends pushing me around."

"Then why don't you break up with Rosalina and let her come back to me, where she rightfully belongs."

"She isn't a piece of property! She's a person, she's my best friend and I care about her! You don't care about her at all! All you want is a girlfriend that you can mess with!"

"Think about it, Nate. She is two years older than you. Next year, she's going to college far, far away from here and she'll forget about you and your stupid little band. She'll find another boyfriend her own age and dump you."

"My name isn't Nate!" Nat said angrily, pushing Jake backwards.

Jake lunged at Nat and punched him in the stomach.

Cooper couldn't take it anymore, he turned and ran to find Rosalina. He didn't care what Nat said, he had to tell her. He looked in all the classrooms he passed for Rosalina, but couldn't find her. He finally found her walking out of the library of the school. "Rosalina! Thank God I found you!"

"What's wrong, Cooper?" She asked.

"It's…it's Nat. He…"

"He what? Is he okay?"

"He was talking to Jake and they started fighting."

"What?" She shouted. "Where are they?"

"Up in front of the school."

Rosalina ran down the hallway towards the front of the school, hoping she could stop them before…something really bad happened.

…

Jake punched Nat in the stomach again, making him fall backwards just as Rosalina turned around the corner.

"No!" Rosalina yelled, remembering her nightmare. She ran over to them with Cooper close behind her.

"Rosalina, just give up on the loser already. It's obvious who's better for you," Jake said.

"Yeah, you're right." She helped Nat up and took his hand. She looked at him. "I always have."

"C'mon, you can't seriously want this loser after everything we've been through. This stupid little sophomore doesn't deserve you."

"You wanna bet?" Nat said, stepping towards Jake.

Rosalina tried to pull him back. "Nat, stop–"

"Back off, popstar," Jake said, shoving Nat backwards.

Instead of falling backwards, he stepped forward again and shoved Jake back.

Jake threw a punch at his face, but Nat ducked.

"Stop it!" Rosalina yelled.

It finally got the attention of one of the secretaries and one of them walked out with a disappointed look on her face. "Mr. Lawrence, Mr. Wolff, would you care to explain?"

"Yeah, I was just walking out of practice when Nate here punched me in the stomach!" Jake said.

"Nat?" Rosalina asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"That's not true! He's lying! I was trying to talk to you, and you punched me in the stomach."

"Why would I punch you in the stomach?" Jake asked.

"You punched me in the eye once, why not the stomach now?"

"He has a point, Mr. Lawrence," The secretary said.

"He's lying!"

"If I punched you, you'd have a bruise," Nat said.

"To Mr. Schmoke's office, Mr. Lawrence."

Jake trudged into the office.

"Don't let this happen again, Mr. Wolff."

Nat nodded and watched the secretary walk back into the office. He sighed and walked over to pick up his backpack.

"Nat…" Cooper started.

"What were you thinking?" Rosalina asked.

"For starters, I never thought my own girlfriend would believe her ex-boyfriend over me," He said, walking towards the doors.

"Nat, wait," She said, running after him out the door and down the stairs.

"Wait for what? For you to trust me?"

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Cooper told me about how you planned that fight with Jake. How could you do that? Did you _want_ to scare me to death?"

"No, I just…" He sighed. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"Fine…fine, then maybe if you keep secrets from me and lie to me, then maybe I can't trust you," She said.

"Alright fine, then don't trust me. See if I care."

Rosalina looked down, then back at him. "So what does this mean for us?"

"For us?" Nat sighed.

"Wait, Nat, think before you say anything," Cooper said, walking towards his friend.

"Maybe we need a break," He said finally.

"A break?" Rosalina asked sadly.

"A break," Nat confirmed.

The three of them didn't say anything for a few minutes then Nat spoke up. "I'm going to go pick up Alex, then we'll walk home."

"Nat, you don't have to walk home," She told him.

"I know…I want to. I need to think things through."

She sighed as she watched him walk into the middle school.

"Don't give up on him, Rosalina," Cooper told her. "He loves you."

"I'm not so sure, Cooper."

"Rosalina, even though he fought with Jake, he was _trying _to prove to you that Jake wouldn't hurt him."

"Well, he did get hurt. And I know that he won't let me help him this time."

"Just promise me you won't give up on him."

Rosalina nodded. "I won't. I promise." She walked over to her car. "You need a ride?"

"No, but thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Cooper."

**~NBB~**

"How could you do this?" Alex asked his brother as they were walking home.

"It was kind of a mutual thing…I guess."

"Nat, you're being stupid. No, you're both being stupid. How could you guys let Jake get between you?"

Could Alex be right? Were they letting Jake get between them?

"I mean, hasn't that been Jake's goal from the beginning? To get between you and Rosalina? And now that he has, you're just gonna let him? You're letting him win?!"

"I think you're right, but…what am I supposed to do about it? Rosalina said she can't trust me."

"Talk to her, bro," Alex said. "You're the only one who can do it."

* * *

**A/N-Surprised? Shocked? ANYTHING? **

**Leave me a review please!**

**(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**I don't really feel well...but I wrote this chapter for you guys...please excuse mistakes(: **

**I don't know if I like this chapter much... **

* * *

When the brothers got home, Rosalina was doing work at the table.

"Alex, start on your homework. I'll be right back," Nat said, dropping his backpack by the door and walking out of the room.

"He's mad at me, isn't he?" Rosalina asked, as Alex sat down at the table.

"I'm not supposed to say," He said, pulling out his books. "But I can tell you that he's not happy."

She sighed. "Well…we're on a break, if you didn't know."

"Oh I knew and I think it's stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, it's stupid. You guys obviously both still love and care about each other. So why are you giving up?"

She looked away. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," He said. "You may be book smart, but I'm love smart."

Rosalina laughed. "Of course you are." She looked down the hallway towards Nat and Alex's room. "Should I go talk to him?"

"As a former cupid, I say yes," Alex said smiling.

She smiled and shook her head at him and walked towards the bedroom.

…

Nat was standing in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked himself over. He lifted up his shirt and saw the beginnings of what looked like a large bruise forming.

"That looks like it hurt," A familiar voice said from behind him.

He looked up in the mirror and saw Rosalina standing in the doorframe of the bathroom. He quickly pulled down his shirt and turned to look at her. "It's…it's nothing."

She walked over to him. "It didn't look like nothing."

Nat sighed and looked down. "I don't think that right now is the right time for this."

"Nat, you're hurt. I don't care whether or not we're fighting."

"But–"

Alex's call from the kitchen interrupted him. "Nat! Can you come help me?"

"Yeah, Alex! Just a second!" Nat called back to him.

"So what about our break?" She asked.

"We'll talk about that when I get back from helping Alex, okay?"

She nodded and watched him walk out of the bathroom. She followed him out in to the bedroom, and sat on Alex's bed. She kept thinking over and over what she would say to him. She felt bad for fighting with him already. And it didn't help that he wouldn't trust her to help him. But she knew why, and she couldn't blame him.

Nat walked back into the bedroom. "Rosalina, look I feel _really _bad about keeping it from you, and I feel even worse about lying to you and having Cooper lie to you, but I had to do it."

"See this is where you lose me, I don't know why you would think you _had _to do it."

"I told you…it's stupid."

"I won't know until you tell me."

"Well…I thought that maybe if I fought Jake and didn't get hurt then maybe you'd know for sure your nightmare wouldn't come true." Before she could respond, he quickly added. "Don't worry, Cooper already told me it was ridiculous and wouldn't work, I know it's a bad plan."

"Then I guess I don't have to tell you again."

"But I wish you'd trust me."

"I just…I don't know…I…I just really don't know. I wasn't thinking, and I was just scared because I kept thinking about my nightmare and everything was happening so fast. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"So I forgive you and you forgive me, right?"

He nodded.

"Then will you please let me help you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your bruise?"

He sighed. "It's nothing, Rosie."

"You wouldn't look at it every chance you get if it were nothing."

He only looked at her.

"Do you trust me to look at it?"

Nat nodded, walked over to Alex's bed and lied down.

She sat down next to him. "I promise I won't touch it or anything, I just want to see it."

He carefully lifted his shirt so that she could see his bruise.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Only sometimes. If I bend over or something, yeah it does."

"Does it hurt when you're standing or just walking?"

"No."

"Okay," She said, standing up. "You should probably put ice on it before it turns into a serious bruise."

"I have to ice my stomach?" He asked, pulling his shirt back down and looking up at her.

"If that's what it takes, then yes."

"You're crazy," He said, shaking his head.

"I care," She said, leaning down to kiss his head. "So are you going to do your homework, or are you going to lay there?"

"I'll be out in a few minutes, I promise."

She walked out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen where Alex was still sitting.

"So how'd it go?" He asked as she sat down.

"I think we're okay," Rosalina said. "But if anything even more minor ever happens again, I don't know what we're going to do."

"Where's Nat?"

"In the bedroom."

"Rosalina, I don't know what love is. I'm only in seventh grade. But I do know that Nat really cares for you. And I can tell that you really care for him. Don't let Jake split you guys up just because he's…an idiot," Alex said.

Rosalina smiled at him. "Thanks Alex."

"Anytime."

**~NBB~**

"_So what happened?"_

"We're okay now, I guess," Nat told Cooper over the phone.

"_You guess? You're not sure?" _The band manager asked worriedly.

"I am, but…I don't know. I just feel really bad about everything."

"_You should do something to make it up to her."_

"Yeah, but what could I do?"

"_Have you written any new songs lately?" _

"A few…why?"

"_Well…why don't you surprise her with one?" _

Nat thought it over. Could that work again? "I think I have an idea, Coop. Thanks. I have to go; Rosalina told me that I should ice my bruise."

"_You have a bruise?" _

"From Jake."

"_Oh…right. Good luck with that." _

"Thanks…I might need it." Nat hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"Hey," Rosalina said, noticing him walk in. "Are you going to ice your bruise?"

"A bruise? Where do you have a bruise this time?" Alex asked.

"On my stomach," Nat said, sitting next to Rosalina. He looked at her. "Do I have to?"

"You really should, or it'll get worse."

"Is it bad that I'm willing to take that chance?"

"Yes, Nat. Please, I promise you if you put ice on it, it will go away quicker."

"Okay, fine…" Nat sighed and walked out of the room.

"He doesn't seem very excited," Alex said, turning his attention away from the TV.

"He's just…Nat."

…

Nat walked into his bedroom with the ice pack, but didn't put it on his stomach. Instead, he grabbed his notebook and started writing. The bruise would go away by itself. He didn't need to worry. What he really wanted to worry about , was finishing this song for Rosalina.

* * *

**A/N-Will this end well? Do you think Rosalina is worrying to much? Or is Nat caring too little? Does that make sense? lol **

**Review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys! **

**Sooo, I have a GREAT idea for this story!...but I have to get to that point first. This chapter is going to help me. **

**And I will update "Wipe Your Eyes" soon, I promise!**

**(: **

* * *

A few days later, Nat was up around 5:30 a.m. But he didn't get up and get ready for school. He stared at the ceiling for a half an hour, thinking. The song he was writing was coming along slowly, but it was starting to take form. At 6 a.m. his alarm went off, and went he sat up to turn it off, his stomach felt sore.

_Oh no._ He thought. _It's…_ He carefully lifted his shirt to look at the bruise. It was now fully there, and it hurt much more than it did yesterday. He sighed. _Rosalina was right. _The bruise got worse when he didn't put ice on it. He put his shirt back down, and carefully got out of his bed so that his stomach wouldn't hurt. He got dressed, woke up Alex and walked out of their bedroom.

Rosalina was already in the kitchen, sitting on the counter eating some cereal. "Morning Nat," She said, watching him get himself some cereal.

"Morning," He mumbled.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

Nat shrugged, and sat down at the table without thinking and his stomach began to hurt again. He held back a groan.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just slept funny last night. I'll be okay."

Rosalina dropped it as Alex walked into the kitchen for breakfast. They got ready, and made it to school, but Rosalina kept an eye on Nat all morning.

In between classes, no matter what he was doing, she made it a point to meet him at his locker and talk to him. Right before lunch, she was walking to his locker to meet him when she saw Nat slid down the lockers to the floor. She rushed over to him. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, just…I slept funny last night and I just had gym…" He said, looking up at her.

She kneeled down next to him. "Nat, you said that this morning. You can't be sore all morning from something you did at night. Something's obviously wrong."

"You'll be mad."

"No, I won't," She said, gently brushing his hair out of his face. "Just tell me."

Nat sighed. "I…haven't been putting ice on my bruise."

"What? Nat! You said you were!"

"I thought you said you weren't going to get mad!"

"Nathaniel, you can't do this! I told you to do it because I care about you. This is what I wanted to avoid."

"I know, I know. But it doesn't matter now, because it hurts really badly."

Rosalina sighed, thinking fast. "They won't let me take you home again…"

"I don't need to go home," Nat said, pushing himself into a standing position, and accidentally let out a groan.

"You definitely need to go home," She said, picking up his books, shoving them in his locker and taking his arm. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," He said, letting her guide him down the hallway.

"We need to get to the cafeteria…I need to find Cooper."

"What for?"

"So he can keep an eye on you while I call Jesse." They made it to the cafeteria doors and she turned to him. "Stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

He nodded as she walked inside the cafeteria. She scanned the room for the guys and walked over to them.

"Hey Rosalina, where's Nat?" Thomas asked.

"He's in the hallway, but Cooper I need you right now."

"Why? What's going on?" Cooper asked worriedly.

"You know how Nat got that bruise on his stomach?"

"Yeah," David said.

"Well, he hasn't been putting ice on it, so it got worse and he went to gym and…you probably can figure it out."

"Okay, let's go," Cooper said, standing up from the table. He followed Rosalina out into the hallway. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at Nat.

Nat nodded.

"I'm going to call Jesse to come get us out of school, just keep an eye on Nat, okay?"

Cooper nodded. "What about Alex?"

"Can you walk him home after school?"

He nodded again as she walked away. He looked at his friend. "I thought you said that you were going to ice your bruise."

"I know…but I thought it was pointless."

"Nat, c'mon, you know about 'mom mode'," Cooper said.

"I know, I know."

Rosalina walked back over to them. "She's going to come and get us excused for the rest of the day. Thanks Cooper."

He nodded. "You're welcome. Feel better, Nat."

"Thanks, Coop," He mumbled.

Rosalina took his arm and led him to the front office. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Don't keep doing this to yourself, Nat. I hate to see you like this."

He only nodded as they reached the office. Instead of going inside, they waited for Jesse to come, and when she did they followed her inside the office.

She got them excused for the rest of the day, and walked them to Rosalina's car. "Feel better, Nat, okay? Listen to what Rosalina tells you to do. I remember she used to help me take care of you and Alex when you were sick when you were younger."

"Really?" Nat asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Rosalina said grinning.

"Why don't I?" He asked.

"I don't know, but she knew how to make you feel better," Jesse said, giving them a knowing smile.

Nat smiled embarrassedly. "Thanks Jesse."

"I'll see you guys later. Remember what I said, Nat!" She said, as she walked to her car.

…

When they got to the apartment, Nat fell onto the couch and sighed. "Before you make me do anything, please, just let me lie here for a few minutes."

"Do you really feel that bad?" She asked, walking over to him.

"It feels like someone is constantly punching me in the stomach, over and over and over again," He said staring at the ceiling.

"This is why you should've listened to me," She said softly.

"I know. Trust me, I do."

"The sooner you put ice on it, the sooner it'll feel better."

"Okay, fine," Nat sighed.

Rosalina got up and walked into the kitchen to get him an ice pack.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah?" She replied as she walked back over to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, and I'm sorry I lied."

She kneeled down next to the couch and gave him the ice pack. "I understand, but I still wish you wouldn't have."

"Me too." He carefully lifted his shirt as she put the ice pack on his bruise. He winced when it made contact with his skin, but didn't say anything.

"It'll feel better, I promise," She said.

"But that's later…right now I can't stand it."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Every time you get hurt it's because of Jake. And Jake wouldn't hurt you if it weren't for me."

"Rosie, I've told you before, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't dated Jake, he would've never done this to you."

Nat didn't respond.

"What did you do instead of ice your stomach?"

"I…um…wrote a song."

"About what?"

"Nothing," He said firmly.

"You can't write a song about nothing," She said.

"Of course I can," He joked.

Rosalina shook her head at him. "Just get some sleep, okay? I can tell you didn't sleep that well this week."

"You know me so well," Nat said smiling weakly.

She kissed his forehead. "I'll be right here if you need me okay?"

He nodded.

Rosalina continued brushing his hair out of his face until he fell asleep. When he did, she got up and walked into his room. She was determined to find this song he was writing. She looked through his desk but didn't find anything. She looked all over the room and still couldn't find his notebook after another half an hour. She climbed up to his bunk and looked under his pillow and finally found his notebook. Rosalina knew Nat wouldn't like her looking through his notebook, but she wondered what kind of song is worth him not icing his stomach. She flipped through the notebook to the latest page and saw the song. She read the first few lines and smiled.

"Rosalina?" She heard him call for her.

She quickly put the notebook back under his pillow and ran out of the room.

The top of the notebook peeked out from beneath the pillow which read:

_Greatest Prize _

* * *

**A/N-Sooo...did you like it? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well...sorry for any mistakes. I'm having problems with my document manager...**

**But this is also just a filler chapter and not much happens, I'll tell you that right now. But I promise you guys, it will get better and MUCH more interesting. I just have to move the story along to get there. **

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

"What's wrong, Nat?" Rosalina asked as she walked into the living room.

"Where'd you go?"

"I was…um…in the bathroom. Sorry."

He nodded.

"Does your bruise feel any better yet?"

Nat shook his head. "But I'm afraid to move."

She smiled sympathetically at him. "It's okay, you don't have to."

"What about Alex? How is he supposed to get home if you're here with me?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"He's fine, don't worry," Rosalina said, gently pushing him back down. "Cooper's going to walk him home. Just relax."

Nat sighed. "I feel useless."

"You're not useless."

"I am right now."

"Well, you can move, you just choose not to. It'd be better if you didn't. And nobody blames you. All you have to do is sit here and do nothing. How hard is that?"

"If you're me, it's very hard."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something that I could do."

"You might be able to do one thing…"

She gave him a look. "And what might that be?"

Before Nat could respond, Rosalina's phone started ringing. "Hold that thought," She said, and stood up to get her phone. "Hello?"

_"Rosalina, I have to tell you something important." _

"Cooper? What's wrong?"

_"First of all, has Nat told you about why is stomach felt so bad?" _

"Yeah, he said that he hasn't been putting ice on it so it got worse. You know that don't you?"

_"Well, yes, that's probably a contributing factor but I think it's something else too." _

Rosalina walked out of the living room and into the Fuzzy Room. "What do you mean?"

_"Nat said he had gym right before lunch right?" _

"Yeah, why? Cooper, you're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

_"David and Qaasim said they heard some seniors talking. It sounded like they said Jake…" _Cooper trailed off and Rosalina could hear something that sounded like a door opening in the background.

"What did Jake do? What happened?"

_"I have to go. I'm sorry Rosalina. I'll call you later!" _Before Rosalina could get out anything else the line went dead. She sighed. That was odd. What could Jake have done to Nat? And why didn't Nat tell her? She couldn't be upset with him, but she wished he would tell her. Obviously, Nat wasn't going to tell her, so she would have to wait until Cooper called back. She walked back out into the living room.

"Who was that?" Nat asked.

"It was Cooper," She said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"What'd he want?"

"He was just making sure you were okay," Rosalina covered. She would bring up Jake and this problem later.

"But we just left an hour ago…and why would he call you? Couldn't he just call me?"

She shrugged. "But are you sure that it was just gym that made your bruise get worse?"

"I'm pretty sure leaving it untreated for almost a week didn't help either."

"Yeah, I know that. But I mean besides those two things, nothing else happened?"

Nat slowly sat up and winced as he did. "What are you talking about?" He managed to get out.

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing. I'm just…I don't know. Forget I mentioned it."

"Rosalina, is something bothering you?"

_Yes! Why wouldn't you tell me if Jake did something to you? _"No."

He stared at her for a few minutes and then spoke up. "You're lying. I can tell."

"Can we just talk about this later, please?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I promise."

He let out a sigh, but nodded. "Fine."

"Do you need another ice pack?"

"Sure."

She carefully took the ice pack from him and walked into the kitchen to get another one.

The rest of the day, Nat and Rosalina watched TV and barely talked to each other. Rosalina didn't say anything because she was waiting for Cooper to call back so that she could figure this thing out, and Nat didn't talk because he knew something was bothering Rosalina, but she wouldn't say what it was. Around 3 p.m. Alex came home with Cooper, and Cooper motioned for Rosalina to come outside, while Alex walked over to talk to Nat.

"What is it, Cooper? What's going on with Nat?" Rosalina asked.

"David and Qaasim heard some seniors talking and it sounded like Jake did something to Nat when they were in gym."

"What'd he do?"

The manager shrugged. "I wish I knew."

She sighed. "I'll talk to Nat."

"Okay. Tell me if you find out."

"I will. Thanks for walking Alex home, Cooper."

"Sure thing."

"Oh and hey, I forgot to tell you. You know earlier this week when I had to stay after school to tutor for one of my teachers?"

"Yeah, the day Jake and Nat were fighting."

"Yeah, well, one of my teachers works for the NYPD and he brought in pictures of the guy they think put the graffiti on the wall."

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"I just didn't want you guys to freak out. I was freaked out enough as it was."

"Well, either way, was it Jake's friend?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So what happens now?"

"I guess they'll contact you or the studio somehow."

Cooper nodded. "Okay, well I have to go. Good luck with Nat."

"Thanks." She walked back into the apartment to see Alex sitting with his brother.

"Alex, would you mind going upstairs for a little bit?" Nat asked him.

"Sure."

Once Rosalina was sure Alex was gone, she sat down on the couch. "We need to talk."

He carefully sat up and winced again. "Okay. About what?"

"What happened in gym today? And don't say nothing happened."

"Jake was there."

"What did he do?"

"We were…talking…and he pushed me. I couldn't even think about what I was going to do next before he started kicking me in the stomach."

Rosalina was shocked, but all at once she wasn't. She knew Jake hated Nat, and she knew that he wanted to hurt him, but…she never thought he would get so extreme. "That's just like…" She mumbled.

"Like what?" Nat asked.

"That's just like my nightmare."

Nat looked down.

"Is that why you didn't tell me?"

He still didn't make eye contact with her and nodded. "And when I got out of gym…I knew we had lunch but I just wanted to sit for a little while. But it hurt so bad, I couldn't take it anymore."

"Nat, look at me."

He slowly looked up at her.

"Why would you push yourself like that?"

"I didn't want to scare you. I knew it was like your nightmare."

"No more secrets, Nat. No matter what, okay?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Geez, when you're in middle school, you miss everything."

Nat and Rosalina looked over to where the voice had come from.

Alex was sitting one of the stairs, looking down at them.

"Were you listening to our whole conversation?" Nat asked, looking at his little brother.

"No, but enough to catch up on stuff that you guys won't tell me!" He said, coming down the stairs and walking over to the couch.

"We just don't want to worry you or anything, Alex," Rosalina explained.

"Who cares about that. I'm almost in eighth grade. Whatever happens, I want to be there for you guys."

"Thanks bro," Nat said, as they did their handshake.

"Anytime," Alex said to Nat and then looked at Rosalina. "But I think Rosalina is keeping one more secret."

Nat looked at Rosalina expectantly.

She looked back and forth between the brothers. "What are you talking about?"

"I have my ways, Rosalina. I know you're keeping something from us," Alex said. "I know for a fact that you weren't tutoring with your teacher the other day."

"What is he talking about?" Nat asked.

"How did you know about that? I just told Cooper about that when he left," Rosalina said to Alex.

"There's a vent upstairs that leads to the vent near the front door. I told you I have my ways."

"What's going on?" Nat asked again.

Rosalina sighed. "The other day when I said that I was helping my teacher tutor another student, I was actually going to identify the guy who put the graffiti on the studio wall."

"How could you do that? You didn't leave the school building," Nat said.

"My teacher works for the NYPD and he brought in pictures of the guy the thought did it."

Nat looked surprised. "So was it Jake's friend?"

She nodded.

"Are they going to contact the studio?"

Rosalina shrugged. "I don't know. I guess so."

"Why didn't you just tell us before?"

"Well, like Alex could probably tell you…I didn't want to freak you guys out. I was nervous enough as it is."

"Hey, if I can tell you anything, you can tell me anything, okay?" He said.

"Good to know. Now, Alex gets to start his homework, Nat gets to lie back down, and I have to get him a new ice pack," Rosalina said, standing up.

Nat and Alex groaned.

Rosalina laughed. "Just do it."

Alex walked over to the table with Rosalina as Nat lied back on the couch.

"So what exactly happened with Nat today?" Alex asked, sitting down at the table.

"Well after Jake got to him, he had gym and then when he was standing by his locker he basically collapsed."

"Wow…I didn't know it was that bad."

She nodded as she got an ice pack out of the freezer. "So don't tackle him, okay?" She joked with a smile.

"No tackling. Got it," He said.

Rosalina walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. She carefully put the ice pack on Nat's bruise.

Nat groaned. "How much longer do I have to lie here? I'm bored!"

"You are seriously like a six year old."

"But I've been lying here all day. I mean, it still hurts to move, but I don't want to just lie here."

"Then what do you think you can do without hurting yourself?"

He sighed. "Probably nothing."

"How about you play me that song that you've been writing?"

"It's not finished."

She shook her head. "I don't care, I want to hear what you have."

"Fine. Help me up, please."

Rosalina helped him up and over to the piano.

He got some sheet music out of the piano bench and sat down. He pat the bench. "Come on."

She sat next to him and he started playing.

_"I'll intend the August sun the light shines on your eyes and I have won, I have won_

_In a day of sadness when my self-esteem is lowest there you are, I have won_

_I have won the greatest prize, just to look into your eyes _

_Never look away, I'll never leave this place _

_If your still standin' here, and I can see your face_

_Oh I have won the greatest prize, oh I am in my paradise_

_Oh I have won the greatest prize, oh I am in my paradise_

_When I am around you all my worries wonder of a different time, different times_

_And when you speak so softly I'm entranced and cannot move or blink an eye, blink an eye_

_I have won the greatest prize, just to look into your eyes_

_Never look away, I'll never leave this place_

_If your still standin' here, and I can see your face _

_Oh I have won the greatest prize, oh I am in my paradise,_

_Oh I have won the greatest prize, oh I am in my paradise…" _

Rosalina smiled at him. "It's beautiful."

"But it's not finished," He said.

"I know. But even without a real ending, it's deep and meaningful."

"I'm glad you think that way, because I wrote it for you."

Rosalina's smile grew wider. "Really?"

He nodded, smiling.

She carefully pulled him into a hug. "I love it. Thank you, Nat."

"You're welcome," He said, pulling away.

"And I promise you, Jake isn't going to get away with what he did."

"No Rosie, just let him. I don't want to start anything with him. Just leave him alone."

"Nat, I can't just let him get away with doing this to you."

"And I can't let you get hurt. Just leave him, Rosie. Please."

She didn't respond.

He kissed her. "Please?"

She shrugged.

He kissed her again. "Please, Rosie, I don't want you to hurt. It's bad enough that he's after me. I don't need you to give him a reason to be after you. That's the last thing either of us need or want. If you got hurt I would never forgive myself, even if I had nothing to do with it. Just please, promise me you won't say or do anything to Jake."

Rosalina sighed. "I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N-Endings...I do not like them, and they do not like me. **

**Review please! (:**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys! **

**I finally updated! I had to literally drag this chapter out of me...(if that makes sense) lol. It skips around a bit, and I know you guys are probably going to tell me I'm wrong, but I really don't think I had a very good ending to this chapter. But I was just trying to rush it out so I could update. The next chapter I think will be the best! But who knows...let's get through this chapter first (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Rosalina got up early and quietly walked into Nat and Alex's room. She shook Alex's shoulder. "C'mon Alex, time to get up," She said quietly.

He groaned.

"Please Alex, get up."

He sat up and stretched. "Okay, okay," He mumbled sleepily, getting out of bed and walking over to his dresser.

Rosalina climbed up to Nat's bunk and gently shook his shoulder. "Nat, I need to talk to you," She whispered.

He sighed and opened his eyes. "What's wrong, Rosalina?"

"Do you feel okay enough to go to school?"

"I'll get dressed and meet you and Alex in the kitchen. Then I'll tell you."

She nodded, climbed back down, and walked out of their bedroom, with Alex following behind her. They walked into the kitchen and made themselves breakfast.

"Is Nat okay?" Alex asked.

"I think so," Rosalina said.

"Are you guys going back to school today?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Nat trudged into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

She turned away from him, but out of the corner of her eye she could see him cringe. She turned back around and he sat up and started eating. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay today."

"I'm gonna go make sure I have all my homework," Alex said, getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"You're lying," Rosalina said. "I saw that look on your face."

Nat looked down.

"Tell me the truth, Nat, please. Do you honestly feel like you can go to school today?"

He glanced up at her and then looked back at the table. "If I didn't have a huge bruise on my stomach, yes, I would. But since I have a huge bruise on my stomach, all the wrestlers at school after me and having to deal with the fact that someone is trying to break you and I up," He said. "I don't know if I should."

"Do you want me to stay home with you?"

"I don't want you to miss school because of me."

"Nat, I don't know if you realized it yet, but if you need help, and missing school is what has to happen, then I don't care. I'll do anything for you."

He gave her a goofy smile. "I know that song."

She shook her head. "I'll stay home with you, okay? By tomorrow you should be okay enough to go and we'll both go back."

Nat nodded.

"I'm going to call Jesse," She said getting up.

"Wait!" He said quickly. "Does that mean I have to ice my stomach again today?"

Rosalina smiled nervously. "Um…yes." Before he could respond, she turned and ran out of the room.

"I'd run after you if my stomach wasn't bruised!" He called after her.

**~NBB~**

Rosalina had already taken Alex to school, had Jesse call them both in sick, and talked to Cooper to tell him that they weren't coming and why. When she came back home, she found Nat sitting at the piano.

He jumped up when she walked inside the apartment. "I swear I had ice on my stomach, but I got bored!"

She laughed. "It's okay. What are you writing?"

He sat back down at the piano as she walked over and sat next to him. "I was working on _Greatest Prize_."

"Cool. What do you have?"

"I think it's almost done."

"Can I hear it?"

"Can you wait until I make sure it's perfect?"

"Nat, it's fine the way it is."

"No it's not. It has to be perfect."

"Any song you write is perfect."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not. A lie is like saying Thomas is smooth with girls."

Nat laughed. "That's definitely a lie."

She smiled. "And the truth is that every song you write is perfect. And that I love you."

"The first one is eh, but the second one I can agree with," He said, leaning in to kiss her.

After a few minutes, she finally pulled away. "Okay fine. But if I can't hear the song, then you can't work on it right now. Go lay on the couch."

He gave her a look, slowly got up, and walked over to the couch.

She handed him an ice pack which he put on his stomach.

He cringed again, but looked away from her.

"If it makes you feel any better, it looks a lot better."

"Sure it does," He said.

"Okay, here's a better question for you. Does it feel any better?"

Nat wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Nat, just tell me. Please."

He sighed. "It's really sore now. Or at least that's what it feels like."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something that I could do."

"You're sitting here with me; that's the best thing you can do."

She smiled. "You're really sweet. Do you have a girlfriend?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"She's a lucky girl."

"No, I'm a lucky guy."

…

"_Crazy car, to lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, actually it's made for that, made for that…" _

"Rosalina…you're phone's ringing…" Nat mumbled sleepily.

She slowly opened her eyes and picked up her phone. "What's up Cooper?"

"_Rosalina, where are you? School let out a half an hour ago." _

Rosalina sat up quickly. "What? Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Coop. I'm coming now, okay?"

"_It's okay, Rosalina. I'll walk Alex home." _

"Thanks a lot. I'm really sorry."

"_It's okay, it's okay. I understand."_

"Thanks Coop. I promise it won't happen again."

"_Okay, Rosalina. I'll see you guys in a little bit." _

**~NBB~**

That night Rosalina made sure that Nat iced his stomach before bed and that Alex did his homework. They all went to bed early because they wanted to be sure they would get to school on time.

The next morning, Nat admitted he was a little sore, but it wasn't so bad to the point he couldn't move, so he and Rosalina went back to school.

They walked into the high school after dropping off Alex, and Nat couldn't help but notice the extra stares they were getting. As they walked to their lockers, Jake shouted from his own: "Aw, did the little popstar's tummy hurt?"

"Ignore him," Rosalina whispered to Nat, as they walked on towards Nat's locker.

"I know, I know," He mumbled.

"Now remember, if your stomach starts to hurt again, or if Jake does something, you have to tell me, okay? I won't get mad or anything; I promise."

Nat nodded. "Okay, I promise I'll tell you."

"Good," She said, smiling as she leaned in to kiss him. Once she pulled away she said, "Don't let Jake get to you either. I'm not dating him anymore, I'm dating you."

"I know, thank God," He joked.

She laughed as she walked off to her class. "I'll see you later, Nat."

"Bye Rosie," He said as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Nearby, Jake was standing with one of his friends around the corner from where the couple was just talking. If they'd stayed slightly longer, they might've heard him say, "Hope you enjoy your freedom while it lasts, popstar. Because when I'm done with you, you'll never see the light of day again."

* * *

**A/N-Uh oh. What's Jake planning? Is it evil? Is it good? Is it...dangerous? **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Well, you should leave a review to find out faster! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, this is a MAJOR chapter. So I suggest you read EVERYTHING. I'm sorry to say too, but this story is going to end soon ): but don't worry! Remember I'm releasing the sequel to "That Summer" which is called "Where I'm Going" next Saturday! How awesome is that! lol. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

When it was time for lunch, Nat was walking to the cafeteria from his locker when someone stepped in his way. He sighed. "Look Jake, I don't want to start anything today. So if you'd just _please _get out of my way…" Nat tried to step around the senior, but Jake followed him.

"Does the popstar have to go meet with his stupid little band?"

Nat clenched his fist as he tried to keep his calm. "Jake, I'm not in the mood. So just…can we do this tomorrow or something?"

"But what if I told you…you wouldn't come back tomorrow?"

…

Rosalina was just about to walk into the cafeteria when her phone vibrated, signaling she had a text. She opened the message:

_Nat: Meet me by my locker _

She wondered why Nat couldn't tell her whatever it was in front of the band, but she shrugged, and walked towards his locker. Could Jake have done something? Could he have gotten hurt again? Had Cooper told him something? She turned down the hallway to where Nat's locker was and saw him pacing back and forth in the middle of the hallway. He stopped when he saw her.

"Rosalina," He said, running over to her. "Go back to lunch, right now."

"What? Why? I thought you said to meet you by your locker."

"That wasn't me, just go back now before–"

"Oh hey Rosalina," Jake said, coming out from behind a corner, followed by a few of his friends. "I'm glad you could join us."

"What's going on?" Rosalina asked, looking around at Jake and his friends.

Jake walked over to Nat and put his arm around him.

Nat winced as he did so.

"I decided that I want to show our friend Nate here what happens when he messes with the senior wrestling team."

"He didn't do anything to you!" She said, kicking him in the shin.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jake said through clenched teeth. "Get her."

Two of Jake's friends stepped forward and grabbed Rosalina's arms.

"Hey, let her go!" Nat said, stepping towards them.

Another two of Jake's friends grabbed him as he struggled to get away.

"Let Rosalina go! You want to hurt me, not her."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," Jake said, walking over to Nat and punching him in the stomach.

Nat leaned over in pain, but tried not to show it.

"No, Nat! Stop it!" Rosalina yelled, struggling to break free from the wrestlers' grip.

Jake turned to her. "You see, each time you do something, Nat will pay for it."

She stopped struggling immediately.

"Let her go, Jake. You're making a huge mistake," Nat said, trying to get away again.

"I'm not making any mistakes," Jake said, putting his hand into his pocket. What he pulled out made Nat's eyes go wide as he put it up to up Rosalina's temple. "You make one more move to get away, and you can say goodbye to your girlfriend."

**~NBB~**

In the cafeteria, Thomas, David, Qaasim and Cooper were beginning to wonder where Nat and Rosalina were.

"Did anyone talk to them?" Cooper asked.

The guys shook their heads.

"Nat was in our Math class," David said.

"Yeah, and he was in History," Qaasim said.

"Did he say anything out of the ordinary?" Cooper asked.

"I mean, his stomach was sore, but we all knew that, right?" Thomas said.

"I think we should go look for them," Cooper suggested.

They all agreed and got up from there table and walked out of the cafeteria.

…

Rosalina could still feel the cold metal pressed to her head. She had an idea of what it was, especially because of what Jake told Nat, but she was afraid to look. After he'd said that, Nat froze, and Rosalina was too afraid to move. Jake and his friends tied their hands behind their back, led them to a van, put them in the trunk, and got in the front and started driving.

Neither of them had said a word to each other since they got in the van, but she couldn't blame him. What were they supposed to talk about?

"You okay?" Nat finally whispered.

"I'm a little scared, but other than that I guess so. What about you?" She whispered back.

"I'm nervous. Very nervous. I think Jake's lost it."

"Me too, but discussing Jake's mental health isn't going to get us out of here any sooner."

"Neither is waiting for them to open the door for us. You know what Jake threatened you with. I'm not going to put your life on the line just because I think the dude's gone crazy."

"What are we supposed to do? Our hands are tied behind our backs. And even if we do get out of here before they stop the car, we won't get very far after jumping out of a moving car."

Nat sighed. "Tell them you have to go to the bathroom."

"Why me?"

"They'll go easier on you. Jake is doing this to get back at me. He'll let you go, and you can leave some type of message, or even try to get to your phone."

She nodded. "Okay. But you be careful too, I don't want him to hurt you."

"Don't worry about me, Rosie."

"No, I'm going to worry about you. That bruise isn't going to get any better if he keeps punching you."

"Rosalina, forget about the bruise. He's threatening your life. _Don't _worry about me."

She didn't respond after that. She knew he was right.

It was awhile before they finally stopped, and when they did, one of Jake's friends Rosalina didn't recognize opened up the trunk.

"I have to go to the bathroom," She said immediately.

The teenager rolled his eyes. "Don't move; I'll be right back." He walked up to the front of the car and when he came back another boy. "C'mon," He said, taking Rosalina by the arm and helping her out of the trunk.

Rosalina looked around. They were at a gas station somewhere in New York. That was for sure. But she knew they weren't close to Amigos anymore. The boy led her to a bathroom.

"Go ahead," He said.

"Um, have you tried going to the bathroom with your hands tied behind your back?" She asked, looking at him.

He sighed, and untied her hands.

Rosalina walked into the bathroom. It was small and dirty, but she didn't expect it to be too clean. She reached into her pocket and quickly dialed Cooper's number.

"_Hello? Rosalina? Where are you? Where's Nat?" _

"Cooper," She whispered. "I don't have much time. Nat and I are fine. Jake's…kidnapped us. I don't know where we are. Right now we're at a gas station a long way from Amigos, but I don't know where. Don't call me back and don't come looking for us yourselves. Jake isn't thinking straight."

"_What do you mean?" _

"He's got a gun."

* * *

**A/N-Sooo...did you guys like it? Hope so! (: **

**REVIEW PLEASE! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Like I said, this story will be ending soon... but that's okay! Don't worry, I'll be posting more stories! But I have one or two more chapters left for this story (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_What? And you expect me and the guys not to do anything?" _

"No, I'm just expecting you not to be stupid and come for us yourselves. Call the police, okay? And hurry, please. I don't know what he's going to do–"

"Hurry it up in there!" The boy called into the bathroom.

"Hurry, Cooper, please. I have to go. _Don't _call me back." Rosalina hung up her phone, and then flushed the toilet to make the boy think she'd actually gone to the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom and the boy re-tied her hands behind her back. He walked her back to the van and put her back into the trunk.

Just as he was about to close it, Jake stopped the boy. "Wait, did you search her?"

"Why? She went to the bathroom."

"She's not an idiot. She could've picked something up, now search her."

The boy helped Rosalina out of the trunk again, and searched her for anything.

Nat thought he was taking an incredibly long time, and was becoming angry by the way the boy was searching Rosalina, but he knew he _had _to stay calm.

When the boy didn't find anything he helped Rosalina back into the trunk, and slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later the van started and they began driving again.

"What did you do?" Nat whispered.

"I called Cooper. He freaked when I told him, but I told him to call the police and not to call me back," Rosalina whispered back.

"Then how did that guy not find your phone?"

"I'm not stupid; I know how to hide things. I've watched CSI NY and stuff like that."

He shook his head. "That guy was taking a seriously long time searching you."

"I know. He's a creep. He used to try to hit on me when I dated Jake."

"Do you think Cooper will call the police?"

"Of course he will. Whether or not the police will actually do anything about it, I don't know. But I know Cooper will get help somehow."

Nat sighed.

"Where do you think their taking us?" She whispered, with fear evident in her voice.

"I don't know…I really don't."

"Be careful, okay? If we're split up–"

"Don't say that," He whispered quickly. "I'm not leaving you. Not ever, remember?"

She nodded.

"Just relax. I know it's hard right now, but I promise you, I'm never leaving you."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride until they stopped again. This time, Jake came to the trunk with the same boy who had taken Rosalina to the bathroom. The boy pulled Nat out of the trunk, while Jake quickly helped Rosalina out. They led them into what looked like an abandoned building. They made Nat and Rosalina stand against one of the walls, while they talked quietly a few feet away from them.

"Where do you think this is?" Rosalina whispered.

"I don't know," He whispered back. "But we have to get out of here."

"I'm not doing anything to give them a reason to hurt you."

"And neither am I, which is why we need to get the gun away from Jake. Once we have the gun, we can get out of here."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Just follow my lead, okay?"

"When?"

"You'll know."

Jake walked back over to them, and Nat could see the gun sticking out of his pocket. He grabbed Nat on the shoulder. "Okay popstar, you're going to get to know a few of my wrestling friends a little better." Jake shoved Nat forward towards his friends, who grabbed him and pushed him backward into a wall.

"Nat!" Rosalina shouted, stepping towards him , but Jake pulled her back.

"You're coming with me," He said, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her away from Nat.

"No! Nat!"

"You're making it worse for him, Rosalina."

"Rosalina," Nat said. "Now."

She nodded, and let Jake lead her away from him. She knew that she had to get Jake to untie her hands, and once he did, she would be able to put Nat's plan into action.

Jake led her into a room that had a bed in one corner and already Rosalina didn't like where this was going, but she knew that she would have to play along if she was going to get him to untie her hands.

Before she could even begin to ask questions, he turned her around and began kissing her.

She hated it more than anything in the world, but she tried her hardest to pretend it was Nat. She pulled away after a little bit. "If you untie my hands, this could be a lot easier."

Rosalina could tell Jake wasn't thinking straight at all, he was only thinking of one thing. Getting what she refused to give him while they were dating. He quickly untied her hands, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He didn't resist, and that was exactly what she needed. He pulled her back in to another kiss.

She lowered her hands from his waist towards his pocket.

He still didn't realize it.

She cautiously reached into his pocket, and slowly and carefully pulled the gun out of his pocket by the grip. She slowly put it behind her back, and wanted to smile she was so happy with herself. But now this where the toughest part came. Rosalina kneed Jake between the legs and he fell to the ground.

"Your little boyfriend is going to pay for that," He groaned, reaching into his pocket.

"You're not going to find it," She said, stepping over him. She took her hand out from behind her back and showed him the gun. "And better yet, you're not going to get away with any of this." She backed up slowly towards the door, quickly walked out into the hallway, and broke the door knob off. "Nat!" She shouted running back to where she last saw her boyfriend. When Rosalina came back into the main room of the building, she saw Nat fighting with the two wrestlers who were beating up on him earlier. "Leave him alone!" She said, running over to one of them and pushing them away from Nat.

One of them shoved Rosalina into the wall and her head hit the wall, but she pushed herself to stand up and kick him again.

The boy tried to grab Rosalina, but she quickly kneed him between the legs and before he could fall, she shoved him to the wall. He hit his head on the wall and fell unconscious.

The boy who was beating up Nat, pushed him to the ground so Rosalina ran over to the boy and kicked him in the shin.

He pushed her to the ground, and was about to walk over to Nat again.

Rosalina found something that looked like it fell from the ceiling tile of the deteriorating building, and threw it at the boy's head.

The boy fell unconscious just like his friend.

She looked around the room and saw Nat lying on the floor. She crawled over to him. "We did it," She said. "It's over."

"No, you did most of that," He said quietly, looking up at her.

"You okay?" She asked, noticing he had a cut above his eye.

"Yeah, I just…hit my head."

Rosalina's eyes widened. "No, no, no Nat, you have to keep your eyes open."

"It's fine Rosie. I'll be fine. Just go get some help."

"No, I'm not leaving you," She said as tears slowly fell down her face.

He took her hand. "The sooner you get some help the sooner both of us will be okay."

"I'm staying here with you," She said, lying down next to him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It'll be okay Rosie," Nat said. "I promise…"

She hugged him tighter as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N-Uh oh... **

**Is Nat going to be okay? What about Rosalina? Will Jake get away with this? Oh, and how about Rosalina's kick-butt skills? lol **

**REVIEW pretty please!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Sooo...**

**I'm thinking this is the 2nd to the last chapter. I'm not sure though...but from right now, it is. I'll tell you in the next chapter for sure, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What if they don't wake up?"

"Of course they'll wake up!"

"Then why haven't they yet?"

"Don't worry about it, dude. They're strong. They'll pull through this."

"Yeah, you know Nat and Rosalina. It'll be okay."

Rosalina slowly opened her eyes.

Thomas, Qaasim, Cooper, David and Alex were sitting around the room.

Alex was the first to notice she was awake. "Rosalina!" He shouted, running over to her bedside.

"Alex," She said, her voice scratchy. "What happened?"

"Here," Cooper said, handing her a glass of water.

After taking a few sips of water, she put it back on the table nearby. "What happened? Where's Nat?" She demanded.

"Well…after you called Cooper, he freaked out," David explained.

"So, after we calmed him down," Qaasim continued.

"We called the police," Thomas said.

"The police were happy to be at the service of the NBB," Cooper said.

"And they took all of our information and went to work right away," David said.

"They were able to track your cell phone from Cooper's," Thomas said.

"Which was so cool!" Alex added.

"And they followed the signal to an abandoned building in the edge of New York City," Qaasim said.

"They said they found two guys unconscious, and Jake locked in a bedroom," David said.

"And they found you and Nat nearby," Alex said.

"You both have been unconscious ever since," Cooper finished.

"How long have we been here?" Rosalina asked, looking at all the guys.

"Two days," David informed her.

"We've been out of it for two days?" She asked in surprised.

The guys nodded.

"Where's Nat?"

"Over there," Alex said, turning his head to look at the other bed in the room.

Rosalina hadn't even noticed the other bed. There was Nat, lying unconscious with bandages around his head and a few on his arms. "I need to see him," She said, pulling back the blankets of the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Qaasim and Cooper said as they rushed over and helped her back into the bed.

"You've been unconscious for two days from a concussion," Cooper said. "I'll get the nurse first." He walked out of the room.

She sighed and leaned back on the pillows. "I told him I wouldn't leave him."

The guys already knew who she was talking about without asking.

"You technically never did," David said.

"I bet they had to pry you guys apart when they found you," Thomas joked.

"And you guys rode in together on the same ambulance," Qaasim said.

"You stayed together in the emergency room," David said.

"And you've been in here ever since," Alex finished.

"This all is my fault. Nat never would've gotten hurt and none of this would've ever happened if I hadn't dated Jake," Rosalina said.

"Don't blame yourself," David said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault Jake went crazy," Thomas joked again.

Cooper came back in with a nurse.

The nurse walked over to Rosalina's bed and checked all the machines she was hooked up to. "How are you feeling Rosalina?" She asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Can I go over and sit by Nat's bed?"

"I suppose for a little while. If one of your friends helps you walk over there. I know it's not far, but you've been unconscious from a concussion for a few days. You need to take it slow for the next couple of days."

Rosalina nodded.

"Everything looks okay. I think you'll make a full recovery." With that, the nurse walked out of the room.

She slowly got out of bed, as Cooper and Qaasim made sure she didn't fall, and sat in a chair by Nat's bed. She took his hand. "Has the nurse said anything about him?"

Cooper shook his head. "They have to wait until he wakes up to do anything."

"What happened? How did both of you guys hit your heads?" Thomas asked.

"We were fighting with Jake's friends. One of them threw me against a wall, and the other shoved Nat to the ground."

"Wait, Cooper said you told him that Jake had a gun, is that true?" David asked.

Rosalina nodded. "What happened to Jake? Do you guys know?"

"Apparently he was locked in one of the rooms in the building. I'm pretty sure he's in jail along with his friends now," Cooper said.

"I'm really sorry guys. I dragged you all into this," She said, looking at her band mates.

They all shook their heads.

"Rosalina, we're your friends. It's our job to help you guys," Cooper said.

"Yeah, like I said, I want to be there for you guys," Alex spoke up.

David, Thomas and Qaasim nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Rosalina said, smiling at her friends.

The rest of the day went by slowly for the band. Rosalina never left Nat's bedside except for the bathroom. The guys never left the room, except to eat and use the bathroom. Nat didn't wake up, or show any signs of doing so soon. The nurse would come in and check on him and Rosalina every hour or so, but she didn't report any significant changes. Eventually, the guys had to leave because visiting hours ended, but they promised to come back the next day. Later that night, Rosalina was lying awake in bed thinking.

What if Nat didn't wake up? He didn't seem to be getting better. She on the other hand, seemed to be getting much better very quickly. She didn't deserve to get better. If anything, she should be the one who was still unconscious, and Nat should be the one awake and well. Then it was decided. She had to get better for Nat. So that she could help him get better.

…

The next week passed by agonizingly slow for the Naked Brothers Band. Nat didn't make any improvements, and he was actually starting to get worse. Rosalina was eventually released from the hospital, but still didn't leave Nat. The guys came and visited every day, and sometimes Alex stayed with Rosalina instead of going home with Jesse. Rosalina had convinced the nurses to let her stay past visiting hours, and the nurses and doctors didn't object any more. They knew it was useless to fight with Rosalina, and that she cared about Nat too much to leave him. Then almost two weeks later, while Rosalina and Alex were sitting in Nat's room, one of the nurses came in.

"Rosalina…Alex…I have some news for you."

"What is it?" Rosalina asked.

"I was talking to one of the doctors and they said…it doesn't look like Nat's going to get any better. They've decided their going to take him off life support."

"You mean…kill him?" Alex asked fearfully.

"No, not kill him," The nurse said quickly. "Put him out of his misery."

"So you mean kill him," Alex confirmed.

"Their giving him until tomorrow evening to improve. If he doesn't, their taking him off life support."

* * *

**A/N-Okay, curse me with Santa.**

**I'm not worried. Don't worry.**

**Thoughts? **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, now THIS is the second to the last chapter! Believe it or not, this chapter actually turned out to be longer than I thought it would, soooo...I didn't want to make it too much longer so the next chapter will be the last chapter ): **

**But heyyyy, I'm posting "Where I'm Going" tomorrow! (: So don't you worry! (: lol **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"They can't do this!" Rosalina protested, with tears in her eyes. "They can't just give up! It hasn't been that long! He'll pull through!"

"I'm so sorry, Rosalina. I know how much you care about Nat. But I can't do anything to change their mind," The nurse explained.

Rosalina didn't know what to say, and Alex stood there in complete shock.

"I'll leave you alone now," The nurse said, and walked out of the room.

"Their killing him," Alex said with frustration. "I can't believe it!"

"Alex, we won't let them. Nat will wake up. I know it." Her emotions betrayed her as tears began slipping down her cheeks.

"And what if he doesn't? What if he's not supposed to wake up until next week? What happens then?" Alex asked, now becoming angry.

"We'll call Cooper. He'll know what to do. He'll get someone to convince the hospital. You know he will."

"But what if he can't? What if no one listens! What if it's just a matter of mere seconds before Nat wakes up and they kill him!" He shouted.

"Alex!" She said, grabbing him by his shoulders. "Calm down."

"I can't," He said, as he looked up at her. "Their killing my brother."

Even though it wasn't a usual thing between her and Alex, Rosalina pulled the younger Wolff brother into a hug. "It'll be okay, Alex. I know it will."

**~NBB~**

The next afternoon, when Nat still showed no signs of waking up, Rosalina called the guys over to say their goodbyes. The five of them were sitting in the hallway to decide who would be the first to go in.

"Alex, you go. You're his brother," Thomas said.

Alex nodded, and walked into the hospital room. He walked over to the bed and jumped up to sit on the edge of it. "Hey bro," He said quietly. "Look…you have to wake up, okay? I can't even imagine what it would be like without you. Who am I supposed to make fun of? Who am I supposed to get teased by? Who's supposed to tell me I'm off key when we're playing a song?" Alex stopped, suddenly thinking about the band. "Will there even be a band?" He looked down at his lap, as it was suddenly more interesting. "Who's going to be my big brother?" Alex looked up at his brother, expecting his eyes to suddenly open, just like in all the movies he saw. But his brother remained unresponsive. "I love you, Nat. I'll miss you." He hopped off the bed, trudged out of the room, and slumped into one of the chairs in the hallway. "I have a problem not even milk can fix," He muttered.

Qaasim leaned over and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Coop, you go next," Rosalina said, sitting on the other side of Alex.

The manager got up and walked into the room. "Hey Nat." He walked over to his bed side. "You know, when Rosalina called and told me you guys were kidnapped, I never thought it would lead to…well…this. I thought we'd rush to find you and when we did, you'd come out insisting you were okay, Jake would get arrested and we'd move on. But…this isn't something we can just move on from. I know when we were little I told you since I was one of your best friends I'd be your manager for the band. But I never thought that our friendship would end like this. Nat, we can't do this without you. You have to pull through. Alex is a mess out there. I don't know what he said to you in here, but he looks so ripped up inside. Rosalina looks heartbroken. I've never seen her that way. Not even when you guys broke up. We're all pretty upset. I'm going to miss you, Nat. But I still believe that you're going to wake up. And the first thing you're going to say is something stupid, I know it. Just remember, no matter what, I'll always be your best friend." Cooper turned and walked out of the room. He saw that by now, Alex had his face buried in his knees, and Rosalina didn't even look up at him.

"Qaasim, you go," Cooper said.

Qaasim got up and walked into the room. "Hey my man," He said, walking over to Nat's bed. "You're not doin' too well. And that doesn't work. I seriously hope this is one of those tricks to get Rosalina to like you more, because I don't know what any of us would do if you were gone. And if this is a trick, I think you've taken it a step too far. You gotta pull through this, Nat. You're strong, I know you are. Without you, we can't have a Naked Brothers Band. Alex won't have a big bro. And…without you…all our lives will be different. I don't even want to imagine that. I'll miss you, man." He walked back out into the hallway. "Your turn, David."

David stood up as Qaasim sat back down. He walked into the room and over to Nat's bed. "Hey Nat. Do you remember when I won that kids' paradise trip? And I accidentally pushed your dad down the slide? And I told you that I got really high scores on those tests we used to take every year? I made you promise not to tell anyone that, so I'm going to tell you something else. You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" He paused, as if Nat would respond, and then continued when he didn't. "I don't care how cheesy this sounds, or how stupid, and you definitely can't tell Thomas I said this or else he'll never let me live this down. Your way too young to die. I mean, think about this Nat. We're still in high school, and we haven't even done half the things we promised each other in preschool. And I mean, I know I have Thomas, but he's not as…understanding as you are. You're my best friend, Nat. Ever since preschool I've been able to tell you anything. Even stuff I can't tell Thomas because…you know Thomas. I'm gonna miss you. So that's why you can't leave now. I need you, the band needs you, Alex needs you, and Rosalina needs you. We all need you here, right now." He walked out of the room, and fell into a chair in the hallway. "You go Thomas."

Thomas got up, and slowly walked into the room. He walked over to the bed. "Okay, I'm going to make this short and to the point because it's actually really weird talking to you while you're like this. You can't die yet, Nat. Alex is a mess, Rosalina's heart broken, and the guys and I…we need you, Nat. There won't be a Naked Brothers Band without you, and who knows what'll happen the all of our friendships' when you're gone. You _have _to pull through this. I mean it." Thomas turned and quickly walked out of the room. "It's all you, Rosalina."

Rosalina sighed and slowly got up. She walked into the room, and over to Nat's bed. "Nat, I can't do this without you. I can't survive, I can't think, I can't function. I can't do _any of this _without you. I promised you I wouldn't leave you, and I really don't want to. But what am I supposed to do, Nat? I need you. You're my best friend. You're who I go to for advice. You're who comforts me when I'm mad or upset, or anything. Even when it's probably the stupidest thing the world, you still sit and listen to me rant about it. You sat there and listened to me drone on about how much I wished Jake would ask me out, even though you knew he was a complete jerk, but I didn't realize that yet. You put up with so much, and you still stayed by me after everything I put you through. I don't know any other guy, or person on this Earth who would do any of that, Nat. You're one of a kind. And that's why you're my boyfriend. I love you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Nat," She said, as tears began slipping down her face again. She turned and walked towards the door. Just before she opened the door, she turned and looked at her boyfriend for the last time. He still hadn't moved. Rosalina had her hand on the door knob, and slowly turned it.

"Does that count?" A scratchy voice asked.

Rosalina froze. She was dreaming. She was dreaming, she hadn't heard that. No one heard that. That joke was old; they hadn't said that in a while, Nat was gone.

"Does it?" The same voice asked again.

She slowly turned around to face the bed.

Nat was looking at her, giving her a sleepy smile. "Is that a no?"

"Nat!" She said running back over to his bed. She hugged him tightly. "You're okay!"

He patted her back lightly. "Am I not supposed to be?" He asked, his voice still scratchy.

Rosalina pulled away and handed him a glass of water that had been place in his room that morning. "Here, drink this."

Nat drank the water quickly and handed her the cup back. "What happened?"

She put the cup back on the table nearby. "You've been unconscious for almost two weeks, Nat. They were going to…" She trailed off, as tears filled her eyes again.

"No, no, no, Rosie. It's okay," He said, kissing her forehead. "I'm okay, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I promised you I would never leave you. I don't break promises."

"I know, but by everything they were saying…and how it was turning out, I didn't know…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Rosie. I'm right here, see?" He took her hand, and placed it over his heart. "I'm still here. I'm okay. It's going to be fine."

"I just can't believe you're okay," She said, hugging him again.

"Tell me what happened. What happened with Jake? Where are the guys? Where's Alex?"

Rosalina explained to him everything that the guys had told her when she woke up, and everything that happened during the past two weeks.

"God…poor Alex…and you…I'm so sorry. I can't believe I let Jake win."

"Nat, that's not important right now. Forget about Jake. This isn't about him. This is about you. You're here, and you're okay. That's all that matters. I don't even care what happens to Jake anymore. As long as you're here with me, I'll be the happiest girl in the world."

Nat smiled, but before he could respond the door opened.

They both looked at the door to see a nurse walk in. "Rosalina, I know it's upsetting but it's time you…" She trailed off, noticing Nat was awake. "I'm going to go get the doctor," She said, turning and rushing back out of the room.

"I should probably go. I'm probably in the way," Rosalina said, turning to walk out of the room.

"No," He said, grabbing her wrist. "Please don't go."

"It's okay," She said, taking his hand. "I promise, I won't leave."

"I've been away from you for too long. I can't lose you again."

"You never lost me, Nat. I was always here."

He nodded. "I know. I could hear you. I just couldn't respond."

Before Rosalina could respond, a team of doctors rushed in along with the nurse who had been taking care of Nat and Rosalina since their stay at the hospital.

"Rosalina," The nurse said. "You should probably go out in the hallway with your friends…"

"But I have to stay with Nat," Rosalina protested.

"It's alright, you can see him after the doctors are finished–"

"Wait!" Nat spoke up.

Everyone in the room froze at Nat's sudden outburst.

"Please, can she stay?"

The nurse looked at Rosalina, then Nat, then at the doctors. She smiled. "Alright."

Rosalina walked back over to Nat's bedside and took his hand. She smiled at him. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**A/N-OF COURSE I WOULDN'T KILL NAT! **

**That'd be like killing myself, because Nat and Alex are like...my life. lol. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Look out for "Where I'm Going" tomorrow!(: **

**Review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**So...here it is! The LAST chapter of "Fight Of Friendship!" I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Reading your reviews makes my day! (: **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Alex, you have to paint the actual wall, not yourself."

"Sorry! It's not as easy as it looks." Alex stepped back from the wall, looking at his clothes which were now splattered in silver paint. He put the roller down and walked over to where his Nat, Rosalina and the rest of the band were sitting on the stairs.

"We might as well just paint the rest of you," Nat joked again. "You can blend in with the wall."

"That would be so cool!" Alex said.

The band laughed.

"At least we're almost done," Cooper said.

"Yeah, after I did most of the work," Rosalina said.

"No way, I did some of that wall," Thomas said.

"And you've been sitting ever since!" Rosalina shot back at him.

The guys laughed again.

"Nat is the only one who has an excuse and even he's done more than you have," Rosalina said, standing up from the stair she was sitting on.

It was about a week after Nat was released from the hospital. He stayed in a hospital about a week after he'd woken up, just to make sure he would recover well. Nat and Rosalina became closer since the day he woke up, and the band became closer as friends as well.

Today, they'd finally gotten around to taking care of the wall that had been vandalized almost a month before. The band decided that they could re-paint the wall themselves, and that's exactly what they did.

Nat stood up next to Rosalina. "Let's finish this wall, guys."

They all stood up and walked over to wall. They began painting and were almost finished, when Nat walked over to Rosalina. "Hey Rosie?"

"Yeah?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the portion of the wall she was painting.

"Can I have a hug?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Why?"

"I just want a hug right now."

"Sure…but wait!" She said, stopping him. "Let me see your hands."

"What? Why? Can't I hug my girlfriend without trying something?"

"Not when you ask for a hug you can't, now let me see."

Nat sighed and showed Rosalina his hands. They were covered in the silver paint.

"Mmhm, just like I thought. I'm not giving you a hug until you wash your hands."

"C'mon Rosie," He begged.

"No way Paint Boy."

"C'mon Rosalina, I just want a hug!"

She put down her paint brush and slowly backed away from him. "No way!" She turned and started running from him. She weaved through the guys who were still trying to paint, back to where she was painting, and eventually ran up the stairs.

Nat was behind her the whole time, and stood at the top of the stairs so she couldn't run back down them. "You're trapped, Rosie. Face it. Just give me a hug."

Rosalina shook her head. "Not happening." She ran over to the railing closest to where the guys were painting the wall. "Alex, help!" She shouted.

"I got this!" Alex said, taking his paint brush and flicking paint up at Nat.

"Why are you throwing paint at me?" Nat asked, turning to face his brother.

"Come at me, bro!" Alex shouted, as he flicked some more paint at his brother.

The band laughed at Alex's come back.

"Okay, you're gonna get it. I'll get you later Rosalina," Nat said, running back down the stairs after his brother.

This began a paint fight among the band. Rosalina ran down to join them, thankful for the distraction, even though it was what she was trying to avoid. The whole band started throwing paint at each other, and even Cooper, who would usually yell at them for it, joined in the fight.

Rosalina just threw some paint at Thomas when two arms wrapped around her from behind. She knew immediately who it was. "No!" She said, trying to free herself from the hold. "Let me go!" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Shhh, just trust me, okay? Follow me." He let go of her waist, and took her hand. He led her around the corner into an alley.

"Are you going to kidnap me now too?" She asked.

Nat shook his head. "No. I wanted to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"Well…about…everything, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what? Being a good boyfriend? Protecting me and putting up with everything?"

"No…I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

"Nat…it's okay. You couldn't control it, and I don't blame you at all. I never did."

"I know, but I feel bad because I scared you so badly. I know that it was like your nightmare, which is something I was trying to avoid this whole time."

"That's why I love you," She said, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiled into it and pulled back. "So everything's okay?"

She smiled back at him. "It's better than okay, it's amazing. You're here with me and the guys. That's all I could ever ask for."

"I promised you I would never leave you. So you better not leave me."

"How could I leave you? If anything you should leave me after everything you've gone through because of me."

"Leaving you would be the stupidest thing I could do. I love you," He said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too."

"Nat, Rosalina, you missed it, Cooper nailed Thomas with paint!" Alex said, running over to them.

"We'll be right there," Nat said.

Alex eyed the couple curiously. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Just talking, Alex," Rosalina assured him.

"Well hurry up!" He said, turning and running back to the guys.

"We better go," Nat said.

"Fine."

Nat led her back to where the guys were painting and Rosalina saw David, Thomas, Qaasim and Alex with their instruments.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking curiously at them.

"I never got to show you the rest of the song," Nat said, leading her over to the piano.

"_I'll intend the August sun the light shines on your eyes and I have won, I have won in a day of sadness when my self-esteem is lowest there you are, and I have won. I have won the greatest the prize, just to look into your eyes. Never look away, I'll never leave this place. If you're still standin' here and I can see your face. I have won the greatest prize, oh I am in my paradise. Oh I have won the greatest prize, oh I am in my paradise. When I am around you all my worries wonder of a different time, different times. When you speak so softly I'm entranced and cannot move or blink an eye, blink an eye. I have won the greatest prize, just to look into your eyes. Never look away, I'll never leave this place. If you're still standin' here, and I can see your face, oh I have won the greatest prize. Oh I am in my paradise. Oh I have won the greatest prize, oh I am in my paradise. Lift me up, shoot me down. Turn my head, spin me 'round. Shake my heart and twist my world. Please just stay right where you are girl. Oh I'll never look away, I'll never leave this place. If you're still standin' here, and I can see your face; Never look away, never leave this place, if you're still standin' here, and I can see your face. Oh I have won the greatest prize, oh I am in my paradise. Oh I have won the greatest prize, oh I am in my paradise…"_

By the time he was finished she had tears in her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean to make you cry," He said, pulling her into a hug.

She pulled back. "I'm not crying because I'm upset, I'm crying because I'm happy. It's a beautiful song, Nat. Thank you."

"I was hoping you'd like it."

"I love it and I love you more," She said, wiping her tears away.

"I'm glad you do, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for all you guys. I put you guys through too much these past few weeks," Nat said.

"Dude, we're your best friends. We don't care," Qaasim said.

"Yeah," Thomas agreed. "If anything, it made us closer."

"I should be the one apologizing. I believed a complete jerk, and chose him over you guys, but you guys still were nice about me coming back. So I want to thank you guys," Rosalina said.

"Like I said," Qaasim said.

"We're your best friends," Nat said. "We're going to fight for this friendship."

* * *

**A/N-Cheesy, but hey, it's better then a bad ending! **

**Review please! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
